


Wait a Minute

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Onghwang, bit ongniel, dentist! Minhyun, honestly if you're here for ongniel sorry to disappoint you, i don't know how to tag, nielsung, teacher! Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Seongwoo and Daniel are that famous love team, but they are actually in love with different people. They start to panic when they noticed their respective boyfriends, Minhyun and Jisung, are getting a little too close.(Wanna One Prompts)





	1. Hello, Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Need to dig deep for that old NielSung prompts! Another fic thanks to Wanna One Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's first time meeting with Daniel's co-worker/love team Seongwu and the handsome boyfriend, Minhyun.

Jisung was silently folding their laundry when he heard Daniel shouted from the bathroom. He left the cloth he's holding and rushed towards the sound where it came from. Thinking Daniel must've seen some insect.

"Hyung!!" Daniel came out half naked from their mini-walk in closet, holding his phone with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"What happened?"Jisung asked as the younger looked very happy.

"Manager hyung called." Jisung gulped. He remembered Daniel auditioned for a movie the other day.

His younger boyfriend is an upcoming actor. They met thru a common friend when Daniel was just a model. Started hitting off when the younger knew they live on the same neighborhood. Both of them spent a lot time together as friends until Daniel asked him out. Now they're living together for about three years after dating for two years.

"He said we passed the audition!" Daniel announced happily as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Congratulations!"he said, tiptoed to kiss the younger. "Wait, we? Who?" Jisung asked as he seldom watches television because he have a work as a kindergarten teacher during the day and mostly spend his after work hours at school talking with the new teachers.

"Seongwu hyung!"the big puppy said as he sways Jisung happily while hugging.

"Oh! The love team!"he exclaimed as he remembered the name. "You auditioned together?" Seongwu and Daniel were ' _love team_ ' when their company started doing YouT*be with them together. And because they're are both visuals and have chemistry together, the love team was a hit and made them famous. Both of them started receiving love calls from tv shows and variety and now with their hardwork, they passed the movie auditions.

Though, Jisung haven't met Seongwu personally. He just seen the guy when he watch YouT*be videos whenever he had time. The guy seems a good person, well, based on the younger's stories. If he haven't knew Daniel for a long time by now, he would seriously feel jealousy towards the guy.

"He said he'll think about it but manager hyung said Seongwu hyung auditioned the day after for another role." Daniel continued and put Jisung's arms on his shoulders.

"We should celebrate?" Jisung asked. Thinking he should treat the boyfriend some food. Daniel smiled and nod at Jisung as he lift up the latter instantly and gained a squeal from the older. They went straight to their bedroom while Jisung was clinging to him tightly, scared of falling.

Daniel leaned for a kiss when his phone rang. He didn't bother looking or picking it up and proceeds on kissing his boyfriend under him. The phone finally stopped ringing after a while. Daniel started undressing Jisung playfully while he placed kisses on the older's exposed skin before going back to his lips. Both are in the middle of a heated kiss when the phone rang again. Daniel let out a frustrated groan when Jisung nudges him to answer the call, giggling.

Jisung was about to put back his shirt when Daniel pinned him down while he put the call on speaker. He placed the phone beside them. Daniel lie on top of him and kissed and licked the crook of his neck while Jisung held in his moans because the caller might hear him.

"Niel! Have you heard?"the man with the caller id ' _Ongcheongi hyung_ ' said.

Jisung breathe out heavily as Daniel lift his head up. "Congrats, hyung!"Daniel congratulates Seongwu, half panting.

Seongwu laughed happily on the other line while saying his thanks and congratulating the younger when Daniel wasn't even listening and stared at Jisung looking at his messy state, hair sticking to his forehead in sweat, flushed face and slow heavy breaths as he grinds his hips to the younger's hard on.

"We should celebrate!" The both of them jolted and looked at the phone surprised. Both of them giggled silently.

"Like now?"Daniel asked the guy on the phone with an obvious dislike on his voice. "Why don't you celebrate it with you boyfriend instead?"he suggested.

Seongwu sighed. "He said he'll sleep early. He have a conference to attend starting tomorrow. He can't even celebrate with his boyfriend."he whined. "Oh! Can I just come over?"he asked with a chirpy voice.

Jisung almost laugh out loud when Daniel's face went dark. He just kissed the younger with a loud smack on the lips. "You can come over." Jisung said replying to the guy on the phone while he put on his shirt.

Seongwu was surprised. "Oh! Is this the boyfriend? Am I bothering the both of you?"

"Yes."Daniel flatly replied.

Jisung laughed with Daniel's reply. "No. Ofcourse not. Just come over and we'll celebrate it with you, okay? Daniel will get beer."

They ended the call with an apologetic Seongwu and Jisung continued folding the clothes before their visitor came. He asked Daniel to get beer and wait for Seongwu downstairs.

"I'm getting you drunk."Daniel said after getting dressed pouting at Jisung because they can't continue their sexy time.

Jisung laughed, gave him a peck and continued walking to their bedroom leaving the younger outside. "I have classes tomorrow but you can get me drunk on _Saturday_."he shouted and only heard Daniel groaned because Saturday was three days away. "Go get beers."

Jisung was comfortably sitting on the couch when he heard their door passcode. Followed by a rustling sounds, Daniel entered holding two plastic bags. And a tall, handsome guy with raven hair followed.

"Hyung, this is Ong Seongwu hyung." Daniel said and gave him the other plastic bag, with beer, and put the other bag on their fridge.

"Hello, I'm Ong Seongwu."the handsome guy said holding out his hand. Jisung noticed the apparent three moles on his left cheek which looks really cute.

Jisung smiled. "I'm Yoon Jisung. Nice finally meeting you!"he said while he shook the hand of the man.

Seongwu smiled awkwardly. "Sorry if I'm a bother."

Daniel scoffs.

"You're not! You've been taking care of Daniel a lot." Jisung said as he put the cans on the table. "Just sit down and feel at home."

"I brought food."Seongwu said while handing Jisung another plastic bag.

"Wow! That's nice of you. Thank you."

Jisung stood up and followed what Daniel was doing on their fridge. He caught the younger was binge eating jellies. He's on his second pack. "Yah! This is where you're hiding these?"

"Just tonight."Daniel pleaded.

Jisung squinted his eyes. "No." He pulled the squid strip Seongwu brought and exchanged it to the jellies on his hand.

Jisung shooed Daniel to sit with Seongwu as he put the other food on the plate to go with their drinks.

They talked a lot while they drink and Jisung knew that Seongwu was really a nice guy. The two mostly talk about their upcoming work and Jisung just listened to them.

"But seriously, Daniel, I'm jealous." Seongwu started with his fourth beer on his hand.

"With what?" Daniel asked in between gnawning squid, as it's the only seafood he can enjoy.

"You celebrating with your boyfriend while my boyfriend sleeps sloundly as we talk right now."

"But you're celebrating with my boyfriend too, hyung." Daniel was about to say something different but Jisung slightly pinched his thigh before he talked.

That didn't make Seongwu laughed. He sighed. "Lately, we would always start bicker for no reason at all."

"How long you've been together?" Jisung asked.

"For about two years?"Seongwu said.

"They've started living together for about six months by now." Daniel said as he sensed what really Jisung wanted to hear.

"Oh." Jisung said. "It's just a phase."he commented and Seongwu lifted his head with a whole curious face. "You know, living together was different with dating. Like you discover habits that you can't see when you're dating. For example," Jisung glanced at Daniel and looked at Seongwu again. "This guy right here, grinds his teeth when he sleeps. We will fight the next day because I'm lack of sleep and he won't stop clinging because he's clueless. We discovered that he's only like that when he have a rough day. It's either I sleep on the other room or he sleeps on the couch."

Seongwu's face brighten then he looked like a kicked puppy in a minute. "But hyung, earlier he said he have a convention tomorrow but he never told me about that. He usually tell me something like that days prior."

Jisung thinks. There must be some reason with this problem. He would mostly have a sudden night out whenever Daniel forgot something. "What date is today?"he asked Seongwu.

The guy's eyes widen and his face got pale. "Oh _fuck_! It's our anniversary."he whispered as he wiped his face with both hands.

"Today?"Daniel asked.

"Tomorrow!" Seongwu fell into silence. "I told him I should celebrate passing the auditions with you tomorrow. Oh." He looked at Jisung. "Thank you, hyung."

Jisung smiled. "No problem. Just put your anniversary day before on your calendar. Or just tell him honestly that you almost forgot."

Seongwu stood up. "I'll get going now. My pouty dentist must be crying on our bed right now."

"Dentist?"

"Oh, I haven't told you? Seongwu hyung's boyfriend was my dentist." Daniel said. "The one you told me ' _so handsome_ '."

Jisung giggled as he hint the bitterness on Daniel's last sentence. That day was the first and last time Daniel brought him to that clinic.

"But he is handsome." he said in sync with Seongwu.

They both laughed when Daniel blatantly pout infront of them. "Go now." the younger said.

"Don't forget your present on your way."

"Yeah. Thanks, hyung." Seongwu said and shook hands with Jisung. "I might come back for more love advices."

"Don't come back." Daniel said and gained a pinch on his side from Jisung.

"Take care on your way!" He nudges Daniel to take Seongwu downstairs. The younger didn't budge. "You're not getting it tonight, I'll lock the other room door while I have all the keys."he whispered with a smile on his face.

"Seongwu hyung! Wait for me!"

 

 

Minhyun hates social media and he also hate the fact that he have to look at these platforms to know where his boyfriend, Seongwu, is. His boyfriend being a social media famous is like having a 24 hours surveilance camera on him. Which he finds convenient at these times.

He huffs as he saw the current photo popped up on his search. Captioned as ' _saw ongniel tgt.'_ , followed by another photo of them walking side by side, ' _they're at niel's condo!!!!!_ '.

Minhyun shook his head. That shitty Seongwu is now over the clouds with his new movie role. Minhyun also wanted to celebrate it with his boyfriend but the fact that he forgot their anniversary tomorrow puts him in a bad mood. And to add to that, Seongwu also told him he should celebrate it with Daniel the next day. Which led him on lying that he have a convention to attend the next day.

Minhyun pulled out his other phone, another phone for friends and family, and decided to call his friend Sungwoon.

"Hyung, help."

"It's Seongwu," He can imagine how Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

Minhyun didn't reply.

"So what happened to you, lovebirds?"

Sungwoon was a friend from university. He's older and often Minhyun's confidant whenever he have problems with Seongwu. Which lead him to constant calling the older man lately.

Minhyun sighed heavily. "He forgot our anniversary and went out to celebrate with Daniel because they passed the auditions."

"Then, you should be happy for him!"

Honestly, Minhyun do want to be happy for Seongwu since it's a role he thought over for about a month. And his boyfriend really worked hard for it. "I want to. But I'm sad about the fact he forgot our special day."

"But you understand how he was happy on this new role. To think Seongwu was a hard worker and you love that about him. Minhyun-a, don't be so hard on yourself."

Minhyun pouted as he sat on their bed. What the older said hits bullseye. "I was reading on the net and I saw him really going out with Daniel-"

"Stalker,"

"I'm not."

"So, just jealous?"

"Hyung!"

Well, Minhyun is in fact, jealous, but he would always deny the fact that he is.

Sungwoon just laughed. "Talk it out with Seongwu. Stop overthinking things. You always say that that Daniel guy is in a relationship and he's actually a good person. And you're now living together so, you sort it out yourselves. Okay?"

Minhyun just silently agreed. He tend to overthink things and Seongwu was always an oblivious guy who wouldn't sense things if he don't discuss his feelings and opinions over.

"Thanks, hyung."Minhyun said and the guy on the other line hummed. "If this doesn't go well, I'll come over for three days."he said before ending the call without hearing the older reply.

Minhyun sighed. "I wanna get drunk but I hate how alcohol taste."he whispered to himself.

He decided to leave the room. Instead propped himself on their couch and decided to watch a movie. He find the movie boring since Seongwu wasn't there to laugh or talk to him while watching. Minhyun doesn't noticed he fell asleep while waiting- watching.

Minhyun woke up with a light kiss on top of his nose with a booze smell and a familiar perfume scent mixed in. Minhyun opened his eyes slightly and saw a raven hair infront of him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead..."Seongwu whispered before leaning down kissing Minhyun on the lips.

Minhyun opened his lips as his drunk boyfriend probed his mouth open with his tongue. He can taste the beer and squid on his mouth but doesn't care about those minor details since he's enjoying the kiss. Seongwu broke off the kiss leaving Minhyun's lips wanting for more.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered and placed a light kiss on Minhyun's forehead.

He was surprised. He thought his boyfriend forgot their anniversary because he was so excited about his role but Minhyun was wrong. Seongwu lie beside him on the couch and cuddled. They are now face to face with each other.

"The truth is..."Seongwu whispered. "I almost forgot about it,"he confessed.

Minhyun didn't bother hiding his pout as he slapped the other's shoulder. Seongwu giggled at him and gave a peck on his lips.

Seongwu continue talking. "Then, God sent an angel to make me remember our anniversary. I need to treat that angel on a dinner some time-"

Minhyun knotted his forehead. "Daniel?" Daniel was actually on the same wavelenght with this guy right here. It's actually _impossible_ for the younger to remember important dates of other people.

Seongwu kissed his knotted forehead. "Stop getting jealous. It's not Daniel. It was Daniel's boyfriend, Yoon Jisung hyung."

Now that Minhyun remembered, Daniel was living with his older boyfriend for a long time now. Back when the younger wasn't that famous and a regular on his clinic, he would always talk about his boyfriend to release his tension. Then one time, he brought Seongwu on the clinic. That's how he met the guy.

"They were living together for a long time now and give great advices. You should meet him some time- Oh, he said he already met you."

"Huh?" Minhyun doesn't remember meeting Daniel's boyfriend.

"He said you're handsome." Seongwu pouts. He put his both hands on Minhyun's cheeks and squished his face. "Hyung finds you handsome. I don't know what to do if someone steal my Hwangcheongie away from me."

Minhyun giggled on how ridiculous his boyfriend look while pouting. His handsome face is in his ' _ddungwu_ ' mode. He kissed his pouty Seongwu. "I won't let them take me away from my Ddungwu."

Seongwu cuddled him with a smile. Minhyun sniffed his clothes and scrunched his face on the smell of alcohol.

"Hey, take a shower now."he whispered when his boyfriend started kissing the side on his neck.

His boyfriend groaned. "You really don't have sense of TPO."

"I just don't want the alcohol smell on our bed."

"But we're gonna wash the covers after using it tonight?"Seongwu said as he roam his free hand under Minhyun's pyjamas. He bet his ears are bleeding from embarassment now that he knew what his boyfriend is implying.

 

 

"Can someone take my kids away from me for a while? I need to breathe! Hyung! Help!"

Jisung just looked at his assistant teacher Jihoon, now underneath the kids, from the papers he's holding. It was 'play time' and means the main teachers are resting and it's time for the assistants to 'shine'.

"Goodluck Jihoon hyung!"Jisung shouted and went back on reading.

Jihoon fake cried as the kids made him the bad guy on their little play.

He was reading his copy of Daniel's script from the audition. Jisung learned that the role he auditioned for was from the novel he was reading months ago and Daniel was hiding it from him, maybe for a surprise.

But of course, nothing can surprise Jisung anymore as he clean their flat when his boyfriend was out working. He found the script in between their bed matress. Jisung immediately photocopied the script when he found it and now reading it on what he'll expect on the movie version.

He was on the 8th scene and Jisung made a loud "Oh," making another assistant, Woojin, curious on what he's reading. The younger sat beside him.

"What's that?"

Jisung, surprised, hid the paper on his chest. "A novel."

"On a paper?"Woojin asked with an amused smirk on his face.

He looked at the paper on his hand. "Well, yeah. On a paper." He bumped Woojin's shoulder slightly. "Go play with the kids."he said turning their conversation away from the script and points at the kids.

Woojin glanced at the children playing, more likely killing Jihoon, and winced like he's the one experiencing the pain.

"Aiyaaaah!!!" Woojin shouted making the kids jolt and ran at different directions while laughing nervously and screaming.

Jisung recieved a message that afternoon, from Daniel, to meet him at a restaurant station away just after his afternoon classes finish. He told him he'll be a bit late since he's seeing the children's parents as it's Friday that day.

Everyone from the daycare, especially the ladies who knows Daniel as his boyfriend, immediately shoo him away when they learned that he have a _date_. Making the newbies curious with the reaction.

"Hyung, you have a boyfriend?" Jihoon asked with a curious face. "How long have you been going out?"

Jisung stared at the younger. "I have and we're going out for five years."

"They're living together." the ladies said. "Now go on your date. You're making him wait! Handsome guys shouldn't be waiting."

"It's not a date!"Jisung said before going out.

"But it's nice to meet outside your house once in a while." the married teachers said.

"Noona!"

"Shhh! Just go. Don't worry yourself here."

Jisung smiled and gave hugs on everyone before going. "Thank you. Take care of the kids!"

He took the train as the younger forbids him from driving their car when he's not around. It took him less than thirty minutes to get to the restaurant he immediately saw Daniel with two guys on the hidden part of the restaurant.

"Sorry. It's hard to leave the kids on Fridays." Jisung apologized while he sat beside Daniel.

"You sounded like a housewife." Seongwu joked.

"I'm practically... a housewife." Jisung smiled at the both of them. "Hello, I'm Yoon Jisung."

"Oh, I'm sorry."Seongwu apologized and looked at the guy beside him. "Hyung, this is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun. He's a dentist."

Jisung extend his hand and Minhyun shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's my second time seeing you and you really look handsome."

Minhyun blushed on Jisung's straightforward compliment. His ears went instantly red which Jisung finds really cute.

Daniel coughs. Jisung and Seongwu giggled as Minhyun let go of his hand clueless.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Jisung asked Daniel.

The younger look away from him and looked for the waiter. Jisung already had a clue on what they will talk about based on what he's acting. Daniel can't hide anything from him even if he's an actor by profession.

"We should order food first,"the younger said calling a waiter.

Daniel went back to being Daniel when the meat was served. Jisung was cooking meat, serving the younger while eating slowly himself. The couple infront of them was in awe at the scene. It was so natural that even Daniel scoop rice from the older's bowl without a word then they smiled at each other.

"Hey, eat or Daniel will inhale all these meat."Jisung tells both of them while putting meat on their bowls.

"Hyung!"

Jisung rolled his eyes as Daniel, the meat warrior, can't wait for the second batch of meat to be cooked. "Just eat the japchae first while I cook."

The younger silently eat the noodles.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jisung asked in between flipping meat.

The two guys went silent. But Daniel spoke first. "You know, we we're called to discuss things with the director..."

"Yeah?"

"And he said, we'll have a kiss scene."

Minhyun looked surprised but Jisung, still waiting for the younger to finish what he's saying. "You'll have a kiss scene and..?"

Daniel looked at him with a shocked face. "That's it."

Jisung went back on cooking meat. "Oh, I thought you'd say you're really going out with Seongwu now." he said putting a meat on Seongwu's bowl.

"Hyung!"

He just laughed as response. Daniel didn't consider he have read the novel and cried over it. Definitely love every chapter on that book and he would certainly remember that countless kiss scenes.

"I thought you'd be more jealous." Daniel whispered pouting.

Jisung gestured the younger to get closer. "I was,"he whispered honestly.

The younger giggled.

"But seriously, the both of you, I'm a fan of that novel so please do your best, okay?"

"Which book?"Minhyun asked. Jisung told him the title. "Oh, that's why with the kiss scene." he figured out and set his jealousy aside for his favorite novel. This time, Seongwu made a shocked face. "I love that novel too, hyung." Minhyun added smiling.

"Right? It's beautiful and well-written and I can't wait for the movie."he looked at Daniel sweetly while he put meat on the younger's mouth.

"Don't pressure me now."the younger said in between chewing meat.

"I'm not."Jisung said innocently. "Not now, of course." He and Minhyun giggled when Daniel scrunched his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're reading this because you're bored since our favorite nielsung/onghwang series weren't updated yet because, SAME.
> 
> Anyways, leave comments and suggestions down below. *kisses*


	2. Jealous Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minhyun went out frequently that Daniel will always have his usual panic attacks especially when he discovered they went to Jisung's ex-, not quite, restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while since we're all busy watching livestreams and fancams while constantly saving HD photos.

  
Script reading ended, presscon ended, everyone congratulated both Daniel and Seongwu for getting the lead roles for the movie and their schedules were quite hectic for the past month. This time, their manager were receiving calls for another set of variety show schedules when the shoot ends. Probably promotions for the movie. Today, they're a bit free with only two movie scenes to shoot on their schedule.

Daniel knotted his forehead as he stare at his other phone. Seongwu, who seemed notice his irritation sat beside him and looked over his phone than asking him.

He was reading over Jisung and Minhyun's K*talk conversation. Yes, his phone was sync on the older's account, _with_ permission. Daniel knows the two will hang out _again_ today, they've exchanged IDs the last time they met and started meeting up frequently, Jisung informed him days ago about the said meet up today.

Seongwu made an ' _eung_ ' sound since Minhyun didn't inform him about it. "Why I didn't know this?" he asked the younger after reading ' _Hyung, I'm here to pick you up,_ ' Minhyun's message to Jisung.

Daniel just gave a glanced at Seongwu with a dark expression on his face and pulled out his other vibrating phone. It was a call from Jisung.

"Stop reading my messages." the older said without saying hello.

He didn't answer while he still wear that sulky expression on his face. He heard Jisung sighed on the other line. "We'll just eat outside, Daniel. Don't think too much about it."

Daniel didn't reply. He knows he's being petty but he can't helped it. Jisung will go out with the person he always compliment as ' _handsome_ '.

"And we already talked about this, right, Daniel?" he asked sweetly.

This time, Daniel let out a sigh. "Okay, but you should be in our flat before I get home."

"Okaaay." Jisung said. Daniel can imagine the older's eyes forming a crescent line. "I love you." he added and making a lot of smooch sounds over the line.

Daniel giggled and glanced at the curious Seongwu. "Oh." he just replied to the older.

Jisung stopped from giving smooches. "Kang Daniel-ssi, I said 'I love you'. I don't think I only deserve an 'Oh'?"

Daniel pressed his lips thin to stop himself from making a wide grin as he glanced at still looking, Seongwu. "Later," he said embarrassed.

Jisung hummed. "Someone's with you? Seongwu? You're embarrassed saying ' _I love you too_ ' because you're with Seongwu but you're saying that non-stop while you pound on me last night, huh?"

"Hyung!" Daniel shouted embarrassed. He felt his face heated up with what Jisung was saying.

"Yeah. Sure." Jisung said nonchalantly. "Kang Daniel who almost made me absent from work so I can't go with Minhyun is embarrassed on saying ' _I love you too_ '." he teased.

Daniel gave out an exhale to calm himself down. "I love you too," he finally said making the man on the other line giggle. He just shook his head. His boyfriend is most of the time calm and collected but there are these rare moments that he's giddy for no reason.

Seongwu, beside him, gasped loudly and looked at the closed door of their changing room.

"I love you more! Work hard!" Jisung said. "I'm going."

"Okay. Take care." he turned off the call. He looked at Seongwu who gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"You said 'I love you too' loudly I was surprised. What would you do if someone heard you?" Seongwu said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'll just say I said 'I love you too' to _you_." he replied nonchalantly.

That moment, someone entered their dressing room. It was their make up artist followed by the stylist who was smiling widely at the both of them. "Ooh, did we interrupted something?" she asked with little giggles.

Daniel just smiled widely and smirked at Seongwu, who was now shaking his head. "No. It's fine." he said as he open Jisung's account once again that now vibrates with a series of messages from his chat group.

It was a group with the new kids at the daycare. The noonas already knew him since he fetch Jisung from work a lot when he doesn't have a lot of schedules back then. He was also properly introduced to the owner of the school. And Daniel helps a lot then when they have events.

 _'Oooh!! handsome boyfriend!'_ said the Woojin guy, with sparrow as his default photo.

' _Goodluck with your date._ ' said the guy with flower crown, named Jinyoung.

' _Hyung, is that your boyfriend?'_ said the guy with a pink colored picture, named Jihoon.

' _He's not my boyfriend._ ' Jisung replied to all of them.

Daniel grinned to himself and immediately snapped a photo on his phone and sent it to the group chat using Jisung's account.

 _'This is the boyfriend.'_ Daniel captioned the photo.

The kids replied with a bunch of ' _Eeeey_ ', not believing his post. They maybe thought Jisung just replied a photo of a celebrity claiming it's his boyfriend.

' _STOP READING MY CHATS.'_ Jisung replied.

' _Add me on this group chat too._ '

Now, Jisung looked like he's a total weirdo talking to himself on the chat. Daniel waited for the older to add him.

"What are you doing?" Seongwu whispered at him while Daniel flipped his other phone on his other hand while reading the younger guys laughing and weirded out by Jisung's replies.

Daniel showed Seongwu the chat.

He looked at Daniel shocked with what he's witnessing. "Wow, I never knew you're this... _petty_."

"Right?" he said proudly and immediately opened his account when he heard it rang. Looks like Jisung gave in and added him on the group.

' _Hello, this is Daniel.'_ he tapped on his phone using his account and send in a selca with Jisung.

The kids sent a lot of surprised stickers and emojis and Jisung just sent a ' _Don't talk to him._ ' message before going offline. Daniel just giggled reading the messages.

Meanwhile, Seongwu also started tapping on his phone with an impatient expression.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"He won't reply." he said and composed another message on his phone.

"He's driving-"

"Oh! I got a reply." Seongwu chirped excitedly when he saw three bubbles from the message.

Daniel peeked at his phone. Seongwu waited for a while before a square shape popped up. He tapped his phone as he wait for it to load while Daniel who was still peeking also waited for the photo.

' _Borrowing handsome Minhyunie for a bit._ ' was the caption of the still not loading photo.

The photo finally loads and both of them gasped quite loudly. Jisung was leaning on Minhyun's shoulder, with his eyes closed, and Seongwu's boyfriend was smiling widely at the photo with one hand on the wheel.

"Why I don't feel jealous?" Seongwu said after the long silence.

Their make up artist glanced at them, pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"They both look... soft?" he added and turned to pouty Daniel. "Yah! Stop getting jealous!"

Daniel looked at him with an ' _I can't helped it'_  bitter expression on his face that Seongwu finds hilarious, but he chose not to laugh at the younger.

He put his arm on Daniel's shoulder and slightly tapped the guy. "Okay, I'll stop texting him already. Stop that sulky face."

Daniel groaned.

"Noona, please fix his face first. He badly needs it." Seongwu said, slightly giggling while he pushed Daniel to the seat before their make up artist.

 

\--

 

Daniel went home later that night and found Jisung giggling over his phone while lying on the couch.

"I'm home," He whispered over the older's head slightly pushing away the phone between their faces and gave Jisung a kiss.

Jisung giggled in between their lips but still proceed on returning the kiss despite getting tickled by Daniel's locks. "You really like _spidey_ kisses, huh?" he said when the kiss ended.

Daniel gave him a soft smile and gave him another quick peck on top of his nose. Jisung sat up and raised his both arms in front of Daniel. The younger, without words, lifted him up carrying him to the kitchen and placed him on top of the counter.

"Did you ate?" Jisung asked as he watch the younger put a pan on the stove.

"Yeah. But I talked a lot with everyone before going home so I guess I'll eat something before going to bed." he said while putting on his spidey apron. It was Jisung's gift to him on his birthday, an all-spidey items he said he collected a month before his birthday.

Jisung just hummed as a reply and that made Daniel turned and saw the older busy fiddling with his phone. "Yah!" Jisung laughed and placed his phone behind him.

"You look cute on that."

Daniel just pout on the older, turned to the stove again and started cooking. "Where did you go with Minhyun hyung?"

"Uhm... We went to his friend's restaurant." Jisung replied vaguely.

Daniel knotted his forehead. His boyfriend will  _always_  be chatty that he would often describe a lot of things first before actually telling him the name of the place. "Did you eat a lot?"

"Yeah."

He sensed something's wrong with every short reply his boyfriend had. Daniel immediately turned off the stove, leaving his pan with almost cooked eggs, and walked near his boyfriend. He put his both hands on his sides trapping the older in between his arms.

"Where did you go?" Daniel asked again looking intently at Jisung's eyes. Demanding detailed answers from his vague replies.

Jisung turned his eyes away from him. "I already told you, we went to Minhyun's friend's restaurant."

Daniel cupped his face. "Where?"

Jisung closed his eyes before answering. " _RedPlate_..." he said in a small voice.

He looked at Jisung intently and sighed. The older still have his eyes closed. Daniel just kissed him on the lips then, rests his head on Jisung's chest and hugged his waist.

"So you met Sungwoon hyung." Daniel whispered to the older slightly disappointed with his answer.

In the past, Daniel learned Sungwoon was Jisung's _almost_ boyfriend but the two decided to call it quits and remained as friends. _Really_ close friends to the point that the both of them would start fighting because of his jealousy over the older.

"Hey, Kang Daniel," the older called his name but he didn't bother looking up. Jisung cupped his face and looked at him with a pout. "You know, you should stop getting jealous of Sungwoonie."

"You should've just told me sooner."

"Sooner or not, your reaction will be the same." Jisung said slightly chuckling as he leaned down for a kiss.

Daniel buried his face on Jisung's chest, again, after the kiss and hearing the older's calm series of heartbeats, he was satisfied on what Jisung is saying. "Hyung," Jisung hummed. "I'm serious with what I've said back then."

"With what?"

"If you leave me, I'm gonna kill you then kill myself after." Daniel heard Jisung's heartbeat went faster than the calm beat he was hearing earlier. He immediately looked up to his boyfriend who was now covering his face with both hands. "Are you really cheating on me?"

Jisung didn't answered, still covering his face. Daniel, annoyed, roughly pulled his hands away from his face and he was surprised to see the older's red face. He had an idea on what exactly was going on with the older but still waited for an answer.

"I'm so turned o-" Jisung can't continue what he was saying and screamed loudly as Daniel lifted him off the counter and ended up in their bedroom.

 

\--

  
"What are you giggling at?"

Seongwu asked his boyfriend beside him who's busy scrolling on his phone. He cuddled Minhyun when the latter didn't answered and slightly peeked on the other's phone. Seongwu almost shook his head realizing he's picking up Daniel's bad habits.

"Jisung hyung told me Daniel was home so he would probably throw his phone for a while since he's a big _jelly_ bear." Minhyun said showing him the older's message after a while. It was followed by a photo of Daniel's back holding a pan.

"He is." Seongwu said shaking his head.

"Really?" Minhyun asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, his other phone was synced on Jisung hyung's K*talk account that he would probably read your messages later."

"That bad?" Minhyun nudge him slightly. "You won't do that with me, right?"

He gave Minhyun a frown. "I was _actually_ considering it."

His boyfriend laughed and hit his shoulder. "Yah! Ong Seongwu,"

Seongwu held his hand and intertwined their fingers. "But you never told me that you're going out with Jisung hyung today. I was shocked when Daniel started stalking hyung's account earlier and found out that you even picked him up." he said sulking.

Minhyun didn't reply but instead put down his phone and leaned on Seongwu.

"You _never_ picked me up," Seongwu continued.

His boyfriend giggled. "I _did_."

Seongwu knotted his forehead while he turned and stared at his boyfriend thinking if he really _did_ pick him up in the past. He didn't have any recollection if something like that ever happened. Then he glared at his smiling boyfriend when he realized Minhyun was just teasing him. "Pick up lines are not counted, Mr. Hwang."

Minhyun laughed heartily. "That took you a while." he teased.

He pouted and bit Minhyun's triceps and gained a shout from the latter. "I hate you."

"I know," Minhyun replied, lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Seongwu's hand.

"I'm hungry." Seongwu said after a long silence. He reached for his phone and started opening an app. "What do you want?"

Minhyun groaned. "I'm on diet."

"You're _not_." Seongwu said and took his eyes from the phone and glared at Minhyun. "You don't need abs to check on _cavities_ all day. And excuse me? You went on a date with Jisung hyung and you don't want to eat late night snack with me?"

Minhyun leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Your face would get puffy tomorrow." he reminded.

"It won't." Seongwu said and gave a quick kiss as a respond.

Minhyun let him order food as they share the same palate. They have the same taste in movies too, a little about clothes and music. But the thing they don't really share was, _cleanliness_.

Minhyun was a bit OC and Seongwu will always be mess, in every single thing he does.

"If you keep on holding that, it will--" Minhyun gave a deep sigh. "spill."

Seongwu just let out an ' _Ah_ ' when he spilled the soysauce he was holding on his shirt.

His boyfriend shook his head as he pulled out another set of tissues. Seongwu, on the other hand, nonchalantly took off his shirt and threw it on the laundry bin nearby. Unfortunately, it didn't reached the bin. He looked at Minhyun with an apologetic eyes but didn't picked up the said shirt.

"Yah! Ong Seongwu!"

He just smiled at Minhyun. "I love you too." he said in between chewing his food.

 

\--

  
The weather is good and Daniel wanted a stroll outside now that their schedule was cancelled for the whole day. He was thinking he can spend time with Jisung and started discussing it out with the older.

"No. I can't," said the older when he asked him to go out together.

Daniel was flabbergasted with Jisung's reply. He never expected that since they haven't went out together lately because he's tied up with his schedule.

"Why not? It's your day off, right?" he asked.

Jisung put down his glasses and looked up to him from his book. "I already promised to meet up with Minhyun today. I've told you about that, three days ago. How can you forget?"

"But it's my first whole day off in six weeks!"

Jisung smiled at bit. "Sorry but I can't cancel today."

Daniel was about to complain but they were interrupted with his K*talk message tone.

"Oh, he's already downstairs." Jisung stood up excitedly and left his book on the table. He ran towards Daniel and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going!"

"You're wearing that?" he pointed out Jisung's hoodie and shorts.

Jisung paused on wearing his sneakers and slightly turned to Daniel. "Yeah." he just answered. "Anyway, lock up if you're going somewhere! I love you! Take care!"

"What?" Daniel was left alone and dumbfounded on their unit. It took him quite some time before absorbing what happened and silently took out one of his phones.

He almost cursed when the little dot on the map was just beside him. "How can you leave your phone?" Daniel sighed.

Daniel didn't leave the house. I stead he drowned himself on PC games. It's been a while since he played. He even saw Jihoon, the kid from Jisung's work, online.

' _You're not with hyung today?'_

Daniel didn't reply on the younger's chat. Another chat popped up.

' _I saw him with the other boyfriend this morning. You broke up?'_

"This brat," Daniel whispered while he types his reply.

' _We didn't broke up.'_

 _'K_ '

Daniel just shook his head and continued playing so he can get rid of all these _101 Ways to Kill a Person_ lurking inside his brain.

Jisung went home later that day smelling like car freshener and soap.

 _Soap_? Daniel asked himself and propped himself beside his boyfriend on the couch.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Daniel asked as he slyly burrowed his face on the older's shoulder. He discreetly sniffed the older's scent but he really can only smell soap.

Jisung groaned. "Not really. Your puppy face kept on bugging me earlier."

The older man sat sideways, facing him, and stared at Daniel's face before giving him a lazy kiss. Daniel responded on the kiss but still bothered about the thought that Jisung probably took a shower when he was with Minhyun. _Why?_

Jisung pulled out the kiss and stared at Daniel's puzzled face. "Why? Something wrong?"

Daniel shook his head and gave him a faint smile. "No. I just remembered work." he said.

Jisung kissed him again on the lips. "You should be tired. What do you want for dinner? I'll cook for you." he said smiling with the corner of his eyes curling upwards.

"Steak,"

Jisung rolled his eyes. "An excuse to drink wine,"

Daniel giggled.

"I'll just take a nap first, okay?" he said propping himself on the couch.

"Sleep on the bed." Daniel whispered as he brush the older's hair.

"I might wake up tomorrow if I sleep on the bed."

Daniel sat on the floor, step away from Jisung, and played his game silently until he heard the older's faint snore. He turned off his game and stood beside the older. He counted his breaths making sure his boyfriend is already in deep sleep. Then he pulled slightly Jisung's shorts and undies.

He covered his mouth with a hand as he cursed about five times.

There are no clothing marks on his skin. Like he took off his clothes for a long time and only wore them before going home. Daniel immediately pulled the clothing back again, shocked, and took his game console to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag MinSung/HwangSung on this one??
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, drop your comments and suggestions down below.
> 
> As for the comments on Just Another Day, I can't reply to you all but I really appreciate all your comments and I'm always thankful that you're reading my fics. Let's all drown on this ship.


	3. Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jisung and Minhyun are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop the hate  
> love all ships
> 
> if you can't love all ships,  
> I G N O R E what they ship
> 
> that's how you do it.

 

 

"Yah, Hwang Minhyun," Jisung called the attention of the guy passionately singing his favorite Nell song while driving.

They were on their way to Sungwoon's restaurant for the same reason why they're always there. It's already 6pm, Jisung got off from work and their boyfriends were out shooting the whole day. Probably working until midnight since they're almost done with every scene. Then the editors will do the remaining hardwork.

"What is it hyung?"

"We should be careful next time." he said.

Minhyun quickly glanced at him and look back on the road. "Why?" he asked as he turned the music volume down.

Jisung sighed. "Lately, Daniel was checking my body after we meet up."

Minhyun was confused. "For what?"

"Clothing marks."

"Huh?"

"You know, when you wear your pants and there are cloth marks left behind when you took it off?"

"What about it?" Minhyun asked but before Jisung replied, he finally get what this hyung means. "Oooh! Because you always _shower_ before going home." he laughed. He don't think Daniel was that kind of person. "Why would he know something like that?"

"I always do that when I have suspicions about him." the older whispered making Minhyun slightly went out of track.

"Wow, I never expect that coming from you, hyung." he said and made his way on the parking lot.

"That's same for me." Jisung said and the younger gave him a ' _huh_ '. "With your armpits." he smirked.

"Hyung!" Minhyun's face went red. "I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you again."

He discovered Minhyun doesn't have body hair while they spend time together. Jisung laughed while he get off the car and opened the restaurant's door calling its owner. "Hey Sungwoon-a! Let us park for a while, okay?"

There are more diners now than the other nights. Jisung was kinda worried if he and Minhyun can grab something before they go home.

Sungwoon walked up to him and dragged him outside. Most of the women customers followed their gaze to the owner. "Hyung, stop making my restaurant your parking lot." he whined. "Yah! Hwang Minhyun, if your boyfriend ask me where you two are going, I'm gonna tell him you're both going to the nearby love hotel."

Minhyun just laughed. "He won't ask you." he said while handing Jisung his backpack. "And how did you know where's the nearby love hotel?"

"I live around here, obviously."

Jisung tapped Sungwoon's shoulder lightly. "Reserve us some seats. We'll be back."

Sungwoon just shook his head giving up on talking with these two who have problematic boyfriends. One was overly possessive and the other was overly passive. And he can't believe these two decided to hang out a lot lately. Both are his friends but they haven't met before, since Jisung decided to limit his visits so Daniel can stop from getting jealous over him. "I guess, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay!" both of them replied and walk behind Sungwoon's restaurant. There was a three storey building there with a laundry service on the first floor, dance aerobics on second floor and crossfit gym on the top floor.

Jisung and Minhyun frequently go to the third floor gym, preparing themselves to look good for the movie's premier night. It was a mutual decision but Minhyun started his diet long ago while Jisung would eat the same but with suggested balanced meal. He needs to eat or Daniel will notice he's losing weight.

The first few days Jisung started, he would always feel so tired and mostly sleep on his breaks but now he's excited going to the gym with a goal in his mind. But the thing about this is, the kids from the daycare are feeding Daniel about him meeting Minhyun after work so he got to be extra careful.

Few hours had passed, he and Minhyun went to the laundry service downstairs. They have to wash their gym clothes. Jisung was sneaking out his clothes. Or they would sometimes buy outside so he can use something. Minhyun was keeping his sports clothes in the car.

They were both sitting on the free bench while they wait for their laundry. There are few people sitting on the other benches too and most of them look like students. They're already familiar people since they always use the laundry shop after they went to the gym four days a week.

"If Daniel, asked me, I would tell him right away." Jisung said but shook his head. "But he didn't."

Minhyun giggled. "He would just check your hips and the next thing you would know, I'm floating in Han River."

"Probably—"

Their chat was ended when Jisung felt his phone vibrates. It's Daniel. He gestured Minhyun to keep quiet.

"Where are you?" the younger said in a calm tone.

Jisung calmed himself down as he might get turn on again with this possessive little brat. "I'm with Minhyunie, why?"

"Why you're not home yet?" the younger asked.

"Because you're not home yet." he complained.

"You went to Sungwoon hyung's restaurant again?"

Jisung immediately put down his smartphone and stared at the screen for a little while and went back on talking with Daniel. "We'll eat there later. Why?"

He mouthed Minhyun that his gps was open. The youngerms eyes widen in surprise.

"Hyung!" the younger whined.

"But he's my friend and Minhyun's friend." Jisung sighed. "Stop acting like a baby."

"But I'm your baby,"

Jisung giggled when he heard Seongwu shouted ' _Eew_ ' on Daniel's background. "Yes, you are. Just let me meet my friends, once?"

"You're meeting them everyday."

Jisung rolled his eyes but immediately waved at Sungwoon when he saw him entered the laundy shop.

"You're done?" he asked the both of them in chirpy voice. Minhyun gestured him to keep silent, about the gym thing. "Is that Daniel?" he asked the older.

Jisung nods.

"Niel-a! They're cheating on you!" he shouted gaining giggles from the other people who were sitting on the benches.

Jisung hits Sungwoon's butt. "Yah! Ha Sungwoon!"

"What?" he asked and sat beside him. "This brat should know I'm not the real enemy here."

"I'm picking you up. Wait for me there." Daniel said in a stern voice and turned off the line.

Jisung was holding his phone with a disgruntled expression on his face making the younger men beside him look concern. He looked at Sungwoon. "Ha Sungwoon! Ah, really."

"What happened?" they both asked.

"He said he's picking me up."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Jisung shook his head, worried. Both told him to stop worrying. Daniel would understand as long as he give a valid explanation about everything. And might end up spoiling their surprise.

"But we've worked hard for it." Jisung said sighing over their dinner.

Minhyun nods. "Yeah, but if you'll get in an argument because of it, I swear hyung, I'm gonna pull out all his teeth on his next check up."

Jisung almost choked on his meat laughing with the thought of Daniel without teeth. "Minhyun!"

"I'll leave his bunny teeth." Minhyun said giggling. "Wow, I'm imagining it and it looks hilarious."

"Stop it!"

They were in the middle of chatting when they heard some of the customers were gasping and shrieking. He heard Sungwoon shouted ' _no taking photos_ '. Minhyun stood up to see what's happening but sat down right away after seeing the two familiar guys.

"What's happening?" Jisung asked the younger.

"Daniel. It's Daniel." he whispered and went back to eating.

As if Minhyun summoned a demon, Kang Daniel walked to them, he was smiling but the atmosphere around him was cold.

"We're leaving." He announced and pulled Jisung's arm. The older didn't bulge from his seat and continued eating with one hand. "Hyung."

Jisung was kinda thankful to Sungwoon that his friend would always reserve that table for them. It was away from other customers because Minhyun was attracting a lot of unwanted attention with his _good looks_. But with Daniel and Seongwu standing beside their table was enough to attract a lot of attention.

"I'm not done eating." Jisung said in a clam manner. "You can't do this all the time, Kang Daniel. I just want some time with my friends. What's with 8 to 10 hours a week? Does it affect us or your work?" he asked the younger, loud enough for Daniel to hear but not everyone near their table.

Daniel suddenly went soft because Jisung does have a point. The latter didn't once complain the time he missed his friends, going with them every time of the day and spending days without going home. Jisung even supported his dreams even if he himself was unsure of his future.

He sat down beside the older and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry," he whispered softly.

Jisung just nod and continued eating. Seongwu sat before them, beside Minhyun, and gestured Daniel to stop clinging to Jisung.

"They're taking photos." he said.

"Let them take photos." Daniel said sulking and unconciously rubs Jisung's belly make him feel better. He stopped when he felt something was wrong— rather missing. He looked down and slightly pulled Jisung's shirt from the back. When he look up to the older, he was given a smug look and Jisung shoved a piece of meat on his gaped mouth.

Jisung wanted to laugh at the look Daniel was giving him. But Daniel never held back and discreetly put his hand inside Jisung's shirt. He gave Daniel a shocked look when Jisung felt the younger's hand on his stomach.

"Hyung!" Daniel exclaimed in between chewing.

Seongwu looked at the both of them. "What is happening?" he asked in confusion.

The couple looked at Seongwu and just smiled as an answer. But Daniel have this obvious glint on his eyes like that time he discovered he likes to put a lot of pepper on his ramen.

"What is happening?" Seongwu asked his boyfriend but Minhyun didn't answer and continued eating.

"Oh! This is delicious. Have a bite of this one." he said excitedly to Seongwu. Wishing he would stop asking and put his own plate in front of him.

Daniel looked at Jisung again with an excited face. "Let me see!"

Jisung tapped Daniel's hand away from his belly. "After I finish eating."

"I wanna see it _now_." he said gripping the hem of Jisung's shirt.

"No taking _fake_ restroom break on my restaurant." Sungwoon said interrupting Daniel's fun. "Also, give me your sign. The both of you." he said talking to Seongwu and Daniel while taking a poster behind him with a wide smile on his face.

 

  
—

 

Seongwu was looking intently at his boyfriend beside him. The latter's face was was illuminated by the little light coming out from his phone while busily tapping on it and giving out little giggles on every replies he get.

"Minhyunie,"

Minhyun hummed as a reply and gave him a short glance before going back on his phone.

Seongwu didn't reply.

He doesn't really know himself what he wanted to say or why he did call out his name. Seongwu sighed. _I perfectly know_. he said to himself.

He miss Minhyun so bad. Not physically. But everyday this giggling man spend his free time with Jisung, he felt they're growing apart. He won't nag him on things he finds annoying or when he went home beyond what he promised. He would wait for him to get home most of the time and Minhyun would just listen to his rambling then they will go to bed.

Looking at the two, Jisung hyung and Daniel, earlier he felt kinda jealous of the two. They would just talk a little, would compromise everything in just minute and they're good. When he's going out with Minhyun for some time now but he still doesn't know how to express his feelings to this man.

Minhyun noticed the silence and put down his phone on the side table. He saw Seongwu is still staring at him from the faint light coming from his reading lamp.

"Seongwu, why are you crying?" Minhyun asked, worried and wiped Seongwu's face. The latter was surprised by what he said and immediately wiped his eyes.

He laughed a little. "Oh, I was crying." he tapped Minhyun's hand on his face lightly. "It's nothing." he smiled.

Minhyun pulled him closer for a hug and Seongwu rests his head on his arm. "It wasn't nothing. Tell me about it?" he asked in his low sweet voice.

Seongwu snuggled up on Minhyun's chest. "It was nothing, really." he said putting his arms on Minhyun's waist and looked up to him. "I just missed you."

Minhyun smile at him with his usual dorky looking smile. This guy already know what he meant. "I miss you too." he said before giving him a kiss. "I love you." he whispered after the kiss.

He didn't answer right away but instead, he just stared at Minhyun's face. Minhyun gave him another kiss and giggled.

"Hey,"

"I thought, you're asking for it." he explained.

"I'm not." he said and pouts his lips.

Minhyun gave him a quick peck. "You are." he said. "So where's my ' _I love you too_ ', Ong Seongwu-ssi?"

"I love you too." he said and gave Minhyun a tight hug. "Oh right,"

"What?"

"I remembered something." he said and slightly pulled away from the hug. "You're gonna attend the premier night with me."

Minhyun knotted his forehead. "Didn't I told you?"

He stared at Minhyun. Seongwu can't remember if they had a conversation about the movie's premier night with him. "What?"

His boyfriend shook his head. "I told you just the other day that, I'm going with Jisung hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't really have a concrete plan about this one so everything was **freestyle~**. Sorry for all the inconsistencies.
> 
> Drop your comments and suggestions down below *kisses*


	4. S N A P P E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy boyfies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but seriously, who's still reading this after knowing I can't really write onghwang?
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

 

 

Inside an elevator, Daniel and Jisung are standing far away from each other. Daniel, standing infront, counting the floors to their unit loudly to keep him away from touching the older who was standing two steps behind him.

"Hyung, I'm getting impatient." Daniel said groaning. He taps his foot while he look up the numbers written on the elevator.

Jisung held in his giggles as it may trigger the younger. "We're here." he announced when it's already their floor.

Daniel rushed out when the door opened, went to their unit first and punched their security code. "Why would they put cctv inside the elevator? I can't even—"

Jisung kissed Daniel, to shut him up, before he pushed the younger inside.

"Kiss you." Daniel continued and locked the door behind them. He took Jisung's bag, threw it on the floor before pining the older on the wall. Daniel leaned closer and positioned his one leg between Jisung's thighs grazing it lightly over the older's crotch. The latter put his hands on his shoulders and looked straight to his eyes with a naughty smirk plastered on his lips. Daniel looked down while he put his hands inside Jisung's shirt. "When did this happened?" he asked almost whispering, feeling the lean toned muscles under his touch.

"That's... a company's secret." Jisung said in between his long sighs.

Daniel lifted a brow to him and his devilish look at the moment doesn't compare to his puppy face on the restaurant earlier. He hummed as he traced the skin between the muscles making Jisung moan slightly with the light touch Daniel was giving him. Daniel stopped for a second. He stared at Jisung before brushing his nose to the older's nose and giggled before Daniel leaned down for a slow wet kiss.

"I miss the tummy but I love this too." he whispered in between their breaths before biting Jisung's lower lip in a slow manner. He goes back to on kissing it then, go down kissing his jaw and neck. Nibbling and sucking it lightly. The older's lips quiver as they were left panting from the ecstasy of their kiss. He clutched his hands tightly on Daniel's shoulder to support himself from falling. He can't feel his legs as the younger touch and kiss his body. Jisung cluthing on him was like a signal for the younger to do it a little more roughly.

Daniel wrapped his one arm on Jisung's waist supporting him. Pulled him closer as he bit and nibble on the base of the older's neck repeatedly. Jisung's breath was getting heavier as Daniel positioned himself between them, Jisung unconsiously rubbed himself on his thighs.

He remembered just now that they haven't touched each other like this for a while. That was maybe the cause of his irritation whenever he see Jisung's location on Sungwoon's place. He still considers Jisung's work while he was busy even during weekends. It's either their work schedules clashing with each other or Jisung have another schedule with Minhyun.

Jisung's loud moan brought Daniel back to the present giving the older a surprised look and a giggle. "Our neighbors might hear you." he said. "We're at the doorway." he whispered reminding the older.

"Then... Stop— ah!" he looked at him with teary eyes. "Stop pinching my— nipples!"

Daniel looked down to Jisung's shirt but didn't stop from what he's doing making the older into a half screaming, half moaning mess.

"You fuck—er! Sto— ah," His hand found its way to Daniel's locks slightly tugging his hair.

He looked up to Jisung's face and found the latter was crying. Daniel wiped his tears away and gave him a sloppy kiss. His kiss went from his neck to taking off Jisung's clothes. Daniel was marking his way when his lips found one of his cute little perky nub.

"Niel-ah—" Jisung was now hitting his shoulders but that didn't stop him from biting and sucking. "Don't suck— too ha— ah."

Daniel paused a bit and licked the bite mark left on the older's skin. "But you're enjoying it," he said while loosened up the button of his shirt with one hand.

"I'm dying." he said panting. "You only keep on teasing me."

He smiled and gave Jisung a peck on the lips. The older held the back of his head making their kiss deeper, tongue probing his lips open impatiently.

"Hmm... Someone's getting—" Daniel was about to say something when they were interrupted by his phone ringing loudly.

 _Deja vu_. Jisung thought as he rest his face on the younger's shoulder. "A-answer it." he asked the younger panting.

Daniel groaned but obeyed Jisung and pulled out his phone. "It's just Seongwu hyung." he complained when he saw who is it.

"Answer it quickly. He won't stop until you answer." Jisung said without lifting his head up.

He sighed and kissed the older's shoulder before answering the call. "What is it?" he said without saying hello.

Jisung tapped his shoulder reminding him his manners and Daniel just gave him a dumb look.

"Did you know Jisung hyung and Minhyunie will go to the premier together?" the older said, voice panicking, ignoring him speaking informally.

Daniel looked at Jisung with a frown. "He said you're going with Minhyun hyung on premier night."

Jisung nods as he silently open all the buttons of Daniel's shirt and ran his hands on his exposed body. Daniel stopped Jisung's hand because he might moan while on the phone. That's gonna be awkward for him and Seongwu.

"Hyung, let's talk about this another time." he said to Seongwu while trying to stop Jisung's persistent hands.

"But have you—"

"Seongwu hyung look, I'm about to have sex with my boyfriend. Can't I do that in peace?" he asked the person on the phone and abruptly ended the call.

"Yah!" Jisung shouted in surprise when Daniel lifted him on his shoulder and carried him to their bedroom continuing what they've started.

 

 

 

  
"Woah." Jihoon said after Jisung put down his food on the table they were sharing.

Jisung looked the the younger with a knotted forehead then worriedly glanced at Woojin who was coughing nonstop after choking on his drink.

"What? Are you okay?"

Woojin waved his hand in the air and composed himself before talking. "Hyung is really out there flaunting his hickeys." he said, wiping his mouth. Jisung kinda know what he meant and lift the collar of his shirt a little bit.

Jihoon shook his head. "That doesn't help at all." he said. "You're getting more and more hickeys everyday, hyung. Don't you have television at home? I always see boyfriend hyung online everyday. So how can you—"

"Shut up, Jihoon." Woojin stopped the other when he noticed Jisung's ears went beet red.

Daniel was close to these kids since he loves playing online games. He would often play all day or play on quests, if his schedules aren't busy. Jisung, just let his boyfriend since it's the only thing he does on releasing his stress.

"We warned _boyfriend hyung_ to limit the marking but he doesn't listen to anyone, does he?" Jihoon said without dropping the subject.

"We're the only ones who can see it since we're bit taller than the ladies and the other parents. But seriously, Jisung hyung. When will this hyung stop?"

Daniel only have guesting schedules so he often go home early. And they make more time together. He can't go to the gym because of the hickeys and can't hang out with Minhyun. Besides that, there's no problem at all. They already talked about the premier night and told Daniel that he should go with Ong because they're in the same company and have the lead roles for the movie. He surprisingly agreed without arguing.

Jisung shook his head. "Ask him yourself. He's picking me up today."

Woojin gasped, choking himself with rice. He coughs wildly while Jihoon tapped his back, worried. "Is that okay?" he asked after he calmed down from coughing. "He's in the middle of promotion, right?"

Jisung nods. "No problem. We can always go as friends." he said. "And we're meeting up with Seongwu today so it's fine."

The two of them just took Jisung's food while they nod in sync.

"Should I change my clothes?" he asked them both.

"You should." Jihoon immediately answered. "It was really visible from the side. Just how scared he is that someone will take you away?"

"Hyung doesn't look bad. He was your crush, right?"

Jihoon immediately went red and threw Woojin his spoon. "Don't believe this idiot, hyung."

Jisung didn't replied but Woojin already spilled the bean a long time ago.

The day finished early and the kids we're all picked up by their parents. Jihoon and Woojin who were busy sorting the books from the shelves asked him when will Daniel come.

Jisung took out his phone when felt it vibrate. Daniel is calling.

"Hyung! Something came up. Manager hyung said he'll take us there and we'll be late for about three hours. Minhyun hyung will pick you up instead, is that okay?"

Jisung put the phone down for a bit. "Hey kids, he said he can't pick me up."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Useless boyfriend!" he shouted.

"We're gonna hog Jisung hyung all by ourselves!"

"What was that?" Daniel asked him when he held his phone up again to his ears.

Jisung laughed. "I told them you're picking me up."

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. And you shouldn't have asked Minhyun to get me."

"He offered."

"And you're fine with it?" he teased.

"Well, I have to be fine with it." He sighed. "I wanted to see you earlier. But manager hyung scheduled us for an interview."

Jisung giggled when he heard their manager says _'sorry'_ on the other line.

"Goodluck on your interview."

"Thank you. I love you!"

Jisung didn't have a chance to reply since Daniel turned off the line. He instantly texted Minhyun to not bother pick him up.

Minhyun called instead. "It's not a bother. And it's an apology that I failed on convincing Seongwu myself."

"Nah, it's okay. I already talked with Daniel and he's fine so, he would probably talk with Seongwu about that. And manager hyung are on our side, don't stress about it."

Minhyun laughed. "Right. Then, I'll pick you up in few minutes. I'm just gonna close up my clinic."

 

 

 

  
Daniel and Seongwu arrived at Sungwoon's restaurant and witnessed the chaos happening on their boyfriends' table. There are three more other guys sitting with them.

"Oh, you're here." Jisung, wearing an unfamiliar pink hoodie, said after seeing them both. "We invited the kids for dinner. Is it okay?"

"Sure." Daniel said quickly upon recognizing someone.

Three young looking guys automatically stood up and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Park Jihoon." the kid wearing a white shirt said. His eyes were big and quite pretty.

"I'm Woojin." the kid wearing black hoodie greeted them. "I'm from Seoul." he said with a heavy Busan satoori making Daniel chuckled.

"I'm Bae Jinyoung." said the kid with small face who was sitting beside Minhyun.

Daniel greeted the kids with a wide smile on his face. "Oh? The group is here. Nice meeting you in person. Thank you for the photos." he said and gave everyone a handshake.

"A dog." Jisung commented. He probably wanted to keep it to himself but actually said it out loud unconsciously. Everyone thought the same but no one would ever have the courage to say it _that_ loud.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked in annoyed voice while pinching the older's cheek.

"I said, you look like a dog." he repeated and tapped Daniel's hand away from his face. He scoots a little to make space for the younger and gave him his plate.

Meanwhile, Seongwu who doesn't know what to say or do just stare at all of them. He was at lost since Daniel easily blend in himself with the group.

"They are Jisung hyung's kids." Daniel said to him while he started eating the steak Jisung had.

Seongwu smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Ong Seongwu." he greeted and sat on the other side of Minhyun.

The kids laughed. "Of course we know you." they said.

"I've seen you a lot on tv." Jinyoung said.

"My mom is a fan of you two." Jihoon said in awe. "She doesn't believe me when I told her I play with boyfriend hyung online."

" _Boyfriend_ hyung?" Seongwu asked.

"Me." Daniel answered nonchalantly while chowing down Jisung's food. "Whose hoodie is that?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Jihoonie's."

Daniel glared at the younger.

"Minhyun hyung gets red whenever he glanced at Jisung hyung's shoulder!" the kid defended himself.

"It's partly your fault." Woojin said to Daniel with a sour face.

He just shrugged as he finally get what the kids meant and continued eating.

"Did you ate?" Seongwu whispered to Minhyun while the latter was busy refilling the Jinyoung kid's glass.

"I did." Minhyun answered as he fondly watch Jinyoung eat.

"I thought we're only meeting boyfriend hyung." Woojin asked in between chewing.

Jisung shook his head. "Minhyun's boyfriend is here."

"Minhyun hyung wasn't pursuing you?"

"Kid, I already have a boyfriend." Jisung said while he drank his iced tea.

"You're Minhyun hyung's boyfriend?" Jihoon asked Seongwu. He was the only one who get what they're talking about.

Seongwu nods while he's kinda losing his patience with Minhyun who was busy looking after the the kid beside him.

Woojin gasped while he exaggerately dropped the utensils on his hand. "And what about your love team?"

Daniel choked on his food. "You already know I'm Jisung hyung's boyfriend."

"I haven't seen you with Jisung hyung so I'm kinda doubting it." the kid said. "You're going out?" Woojin asked the couple in front of him.

"Yeah." Minhyun answered without even looking at Seongwu.

"You look like going out with our Jinyoung instead." the kids joked.

Minhyun giggled. "But Jinyoungie here looks adorable."

Daniel glanced at the silent Seongwu. He discreetly tapped Jisung's thigh to point out Seongwu's face and his boyfriend just gave him a ' _did you see that_ ' look.

 

 

  
"What the hell was that?"

Minhyun was startled when Seongwu started talking on their way home. He volunteered driving since Seongwu looked tired and he's the one who brought their car. They all went home seperately. Daniel and Jisung took the kids home while they shamelessly borrowed Sungwoon's car.

Jisung discreetly told him that Seongwu looks like in a bad mood the whole night. It may not leave a good impression on the kids since most of their moms are a fan. But still, he insists that they should went home altogether.

"What?" he asked and thank god because it's red light.

Seongwu sighed heavily. "That. With the Jinyoung kid."

Minhyun glanced at his boyfriend's disgruntled face. "Nothing." he said sounding defensive but he was really amused with Seongwu's expression right now.

"Nothing?" he massaged his temple slightly. "You almost feed him yourself in front of me!"

Minhyun calmed himself down. _So this is how Jisung hyung feels?_ he asked himself. The older was always calm and collected whenever Daniel was jealous about everything and everyone. He respects the older on that. "I just met the kid earlier and I just find him adorable." As much as he likes this jealous Seongwu, Minhyun wouldn't let this misunderstanding get inside their home. "Look, _honey_ , you know I'm the youngest in my family and so are you. I just want the feeling of being the hyung sometimes. Like you to Daniel."

Seongwu went silent. Minhyun didn't have a chance to look at his pouting boyfriend since the traffic light went green. He just focused on driving and not an hour passed, they're already at the parking area of their building.

Minhyun looked at his boyfriend who wasn't moving from his seat. "I'm sorry for making you feel jealous." he whispered.

Seongwu glared at him with a cute pout on his lips. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Hwang Minhyun. Who said I'm jealous?"

He took off his seatbelt and leaned over to Seongwu and gave him a peck on his pouty lips. "This little pouty lips over here told me my _Ddungwu_ is jealous."

"I'm not." he insists. He was still pouting so Minhyun decided to give him another kiss.

"You're not?" he asked and attacked him again with a bunch of kisses.

"Wow, Hwang Minhyun, so smooth." he said in sarcastic tone but now smiling.

Minhyun just giggled on the tone of his voice. "You're not mad anymore?"

"I'm still mad at you." Seongwu said unbuckling his seatbelt then, stepped out of the car.

Minhyun followed him immediately. "Then we should take this fight on the bed?" he whispered while they walked side by side.

Seongwu stopped walking, looked at Minhyun and mumbled something.

"Huh?" 

"I said we _should_." he said. "And you're gonna lend me your ass."

Minhyun grinned and took his phone from his back pocket. "But guess what, Ong Seongwu-ssi." Seongwu's eyes widen as he looked at the phone Minhyun was holing. "It's already another day so, I think it should be the other way around?"

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun, you planned this?"

He put his arm over Seongwu's shoulder, who looked like he lost the lottery with one number. "Hey, you're the one who made the schedule. I just agreed with it."

"You should let me top today." he groaned over his palms.

"Seongwu-yah,"

Seongwu lifted up his face. "You'll let me today?" he asked in a hopeful gaze.

Minhyun smiled finding Seongwu's gesture cute. He fixed his boyfriend's bangs that become a mess because of his dramatic facepalming. "I love you." he just whispered while they're on their way to the elevator. Seongwu groaned as he perfectly knew Minhyun wouldn't let his chance pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, suggestions and engri response about this update. *kisses*


	5. Premier (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day of the premier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write and post it quick!

  


Today is the day of the premier. After all the variety show guestings, promotions and repeated interviews, finally the day has come for Seongwu and Daniel. They're the number one topic for today's news and everything's never been better.

Seongwu woke up earlier than usual today even though the premier was scheduled at night; he and Daniel have another interview at noon. Their manager said that he scheduled the interview so they won't get an idea to sneak on the premier with their respective boyfriends. He was actually right about his hunch because they kinda planned that out few days ago. Even though, Daniel already agreed on going to the premier with Seongwu.

Seongwu went out of their room and not even surprised when he can't find his boyfriend, Minhyun, anywhere. If he’s at home but not in the bedroom, he’s probably following around that robot vacuum cleaner. Seongwu make his way to the kitchen and look for something Minhyun left behind for him to read. He found a note posted on their refrigerator before opening it.

_‘Downstairs making money.’_

"You wanted to have lunch together but you're working early in the morning." he whispers with a knotted forehead while rummaging their refrigerator for some leftovers. He's obviously sulking but Minhyun wasn't home so no one will laugh at him. He just continued mumbling to himself. "Where in earth is that _jeokbal_?!"

Seongwu almost shrieks in surprise when he closed the refrigerator door and there was Minhyun grinning while he stood by the doorway.

"Yah! At least make a sound when you're here! What are you, a cat?" he shouted at him.

Minhyun gave out his signature fake sounding laugh. He looks so handsome today with his white shirt and acid washed pants but Seongwu refuse to praise his boyfriend looks since the idiot chose to work downstairs than cuddle with him. He walk to Seongwu and gave him a kiss after laughing. He heard everything Seongwu said. "Morning, grumpy." he greeted after the kiss. "So what are we pouting about?"

Seongwu scrunched his face. "I already told you I have a schedule this afternoon so why bother opening the clinic today?" he said not hiding the fact that he's pouty about his boyfriend being a dedicated cavity buster.

Minhyun giggled. _A just woken up Seongwu is indeed the best Seongwu._ he thought. "She was scheduled before and said will watch the premier of his favorite actor, Ong Seongwu-ssi, so I have to adjust her braces this early so she can shout your name loudly at night.”

Ong raised his one brow up to him, doubting his boyfriend's words.

"What?" the taller man giggled. "I already closed the clinic for today." he said before hugging Seongwu as he took the pitcher away from his boyfriend's hand. "I can't go together with you on the premier but I want to spend time with you before you go this afternoon."

"Eey. How sweet, so what will you do after spending time together?" Seongwu asked while returning the hug silently filling his lungs with his boyfriend's scent. A familiar mix of his deodorant, cologne and antiseptic.

Minhyun hummed and kissed Seongwu's temple before answering. "I'll pick up Jisung hyung so we can go together."

Seongwu knotted his forehead and looked up to his boyfriend's eyes. "Why do I get this feeling that you're cheating on me?"

The taller man laughed. "No way. I love my _Ddeongwu_ over Jisung hyung about this much." Minhyun showed Seongwu his fingers almost touching together.

Seongwu scoffs and pushed Minhyun's chest away from him. "Wow. That's so close."

Minhyun's laughter filled their unit before pulling him again into a tighter hug. "What so you want for breakfast? I'll cook."

"You're dodging the subject."

 

 

 

Jisung sneezed twice quite loudly and Daniel instantly laughed at him. "Are you okay?" he asked the older who is currently busy cooking their breakfast.

Daniel was sitting behind the counter watching the older shake his butt while he cook and dance to his speakers. He wanted to attack the boyfriend for being cute but he kept on reminding himself that he must hold back. Just for today. But this hyung was extra cute today, he's cooking wearing an old white shirt, a spongebob underpants and Daniel's spidey apron. The older looks cute and sexy that he may or may not attack him in a moment, his last braincells are still in discussion.

Jisung sniffed before quickly glancing at Daniel. "Yeah. I'm fine. I feel like someone's badmouthing me though."

Daniel laughed. His boyfriend was no nice that it's impossible for someone to badmouth him. "It's because you slept without clothes on."

"I did put on my undies before sleeping." he said before turning off the stove.

"I turned up the a/c." he said while putting their utensils.

"But you're sticking to me the whole time. I don't think I got cold." he said putting the pot on the counter. "Cold virus can't even get closer to me because you're clingy."

Daniel pouts his lips. "You love me clingy."

Jisung paused a bit and looked at Daniel and gave a peck on the younger’s lips before smiling. The corner of his eyes curled upwards and it looks beautiful in front of Daniel's eyes. "Well, I really do but you're a Mr. Hotshot now, you shouldn't do it more often outside."

"I can."

Jisung shrugged. He can't argue with him. He perfectly knows how Daniel would really do it. "Let's eat."

"What are your plans this afternoon?" Daniel asked in the middle of their meal.

He drank first before answering. "Minhyun will pick me up later." The older smirked at Daniel. "Probably on a date." he said teasing.

"Hyung!"

Jisung laughed. "What? We're going on the premier together so we're going to Sungwoon's place to kill some time. Stop getting jealous."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "How should I stop getting jealous when you always talk about how handsome he is?" his brows furrowed remembering the timed Jisung mentioned Minhyun's name and how he praise his visuals.

Jisung put down his chopsticks and stared at Daniel before giving out a shocked expression. "Who said that? My Daniel is way more handsome that Minhyun guy."

Daniel put down his chopsticks too and stared at his boyfriend taunting him. "Oh yeah? How much?"

"This much," Jisung laughed loudly as Daniel made face after seeing his fingers tightly pressed together. "I'm just kidding. And I love you much bigger." he said winking at the younger.

"I don't want to ask how much. I might get disappointed." he said pouting and proceeds on eating his food. Jisung stood up and pulls his chair to Daniel's side before whipering on the younger's ears. Daniel nods in content after giggling upon hearing the older's words.

Well, it wasn't really meant to be said out loud but maybe, it has something to do with what happened the other night.

 

 

 

Sungwoon looked at his friends who were sitting on a table across by the counter. The two were giggling about something on Jisung's phone totally ignoring the fact that his customers were taking photos of them.

"Hey, I can't still believe you're already this close." he said, commenting on their closeness. Well, hinting about nothing since they're just close talking about their boyfriends.

Minhyun looked at him before smiling. He look unnecessarily extra handsome today. "Jisung hyung knows a lot of things so I'm always asking for help."

Sungwoon nods before giving them their plates of orders. He understood that part. He's close with Jisung too because he really do give good tips and advices about life or love life. Maybe because he's older that he really knows a lot. It just that they had something long long long before that that Daniel started getting jealous at him.

"How about the boyfriends?"

"Daniel looks chill lately." the older replied nonchalantly as he scrolls on his phone. Chill means not stalking- checking up on him every single time.

"Seongwu's the same."

"Chill?" he asked as Seongwu was the only 'chill' on their relationship when Mr. Hwang is on his constant _'doubting-everything-he-does_ ' mode.

Minhyun thinks quite a bit before answering the question. "Well, something had changed. But it's kinda better."

"Sounds kinky." Sungwoon commented with a smirk on his face. Minhyun replied with a laugh. "Do you mind if I ask how better."

The youngest drank water. "Well, he's more mindful of things happening to me now. And maybe a little bit mature with a mix of my favorite side of him, being dorky." he answered giddily.

The older men went silent. They are obviously expecting a different kind of answer. Jisung and Sungwoon were giving each other looks when the older one broke the silence since Minhyun was looking at them curiously. "You're... whipped."

"Gross." Sungwoon added. "You're gross."

"You were asking!"

"I thought I'll hear some rated shit!"

Minhyung scrunched his face. "And I'm the one who's gross." he rolled his eyes. "Hyung, we can't do anything rated shit because we're both tired from work-"

"Wait," Jisung interrupted, with a shook look on his face. Shock is an understatement to describe his face right now. "You haven't done anything? Like... anything at all?"

Minhyun nods as he slowly processing everything inside his head. His answer would still be the same since he and Seongwu never go beyond kissing and cuddling these past few days.

Sungwoon looks over to Jisung. "Why you look so shock, hyung? It's a norm when you're both tired from work-" the younger guys looked at Jisung, horrified. "What are you, rabbits?" Sungwoon exclaimed with a scandalized look on his face. He never considered that there are customers who are eavesdropping on their conversation holding in their giggles with the juicy gossip they're getting.

Jisung rolled his eyes ignoring Sungwoon's exaggerated reaction. Though, yeah, Daniel is always energetic despite the busy schedule. "I was asking because they're both young."

Sungwoon squints his eyes reading between the lines of what the older said. "And so does your younger boyfriend who can't keep his hands to himself?"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about Minhyun here." he said totally dodging the question. No one should know about his sex life. Sungwoon gave him a doubtful look before interrogating Minhyun again, which the youngest answered truthfully maybe with just small missing details.

As Jisung though, Seongwu wasn't the one who's the clingy type on their relationship. He's basing his observation from Minhyun's stories. The latter was probably unconscious about being possessive about Seongwu. He asked Sungwoon about it when Minhyun went to the restroom.

"Well, he'll camp at my house for days saying Seongwu will leave him for Daniel blah blah and go back to their apartment like nothing happened." he said. "I'm really glad he became friends with you too, hyung. That way, he could understand Seongwu and Daniel's relationship are just plain work. Well, seeing Daniel with you around, anyone will get it."

Jisung drank his tea. "That how it is? At first, I don't really get it why he have to do that love team gimmick. But Niel explains it to me every day without fail even without me asking him."

Minhyun went back asking them what are they talking about so the two just briefly explained.

"Are you really the clingy one?"

Minhyun stared at both of them thinking if he's really like that and then he realized that he rented the space down their apartment so he can work closer to their home. "Now that I think about it, maybe I am." the younger giggled when the older men shook their heads.

 

 

The interview finished and taking official photos for the magazine are left. Daniel was scrolling through his phone, like the usual, while one of the staff was fixing his makeup. Seongwu was taking a nap while waiting for his turn because the interview really took some of his energy.

Daniel was scrolling through their movie's official tag but the latest posts were mostly about Minhyun and Jisung together. There are a lot of photos too that Daniel kept on reading them and taking screenshots on each of them.

 _'who r these beautiful couple blessing my day?'_ was the caption and enclosed with a photo of two guys sitting side by side. The taller guy was leaning like he was whispering something to the shorter one.

 _'saw them today :)) they're going to the premier ryt??'_ with a attached photo of the couple talking by the road.

There are more photos and the one that caught Daniel's attention was the one Minhyun standing face to face with his boyfriend like they were kissing. He took a screenshot of the post and sent it to the older. He received a reply after a while and readying himself on going beast mode when he actually laughed at his boyfriend's reply.

"What are you laughing about?" Seongwu asked with a knotted forehead while he sat on the free chair beside Daniel.

Daniel cleared his throat and glanced at Seongwu who obviously woke up from the wrong side of the bed. "I found something when I was checking the tag." Seongwu just raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll send it to you." Daniel said chuckling.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but it's still shitty af.
> 
> Drop your comments, suggestions and disappointments about this update down below!!!


	6. Premier (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon's idea wasn't really a good one especially on someone's boyfriend— or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

 

 

Daniel watch the lady stood from her seat with a huge smile on his face. She was collecting her things on the table while telling the photographer she's with to take a lot of photos.

 

"Thank you so much for your time." she said after putting her recorder on the bag along with her thick notes.

 

Both Seongwu and Daniel smiled widely before extending their hands to the lady. "The pleasure is ours Ms. Kim."

 

She's one of the columnists from a famous monthly magazine who solely features actors on trend. She's on her late thirties, still pretty, small but her aura can fill a whole room, looks strict with her glasses on but really nice and funny to talk to.

 

They didn't know she'll be the one doing their interview until she introduced herself earlier to them. Of course they know her! It's been their dream to get interviewed by her.

 

Honestly, both got quite nervous upon meeting her today because she's also known to ask outrageous questions no one would ever dare asking.

 

"I had fun." Daniel said after the handshake. "It's really refreshing answering all the questions. All of our interviews lately mostly evolves around the movie or when was the last time Seongwu hyung and I went out together." he said with a laugh.

 

The columnist smiled. "It's a monthly magazine and probably get released after the movie's first two weeks."

 

"It's the first time I've been sweaty over an interview." Seongwu said in all honesty and wipes his forehead comically.

 

Ms. Kim shrugged. "Well, everyone assumed and I have to ask to confirm it myself." she defended herself. "You have the chemistry, alright. I can't really blame them." she said, teasing the love team tapping their shoulders. She was so bubbly that they didn't realize the interview ended with all her funny side comments about their answers.

 

"Were you surprised?" Seongwu asked.

 

"I was!" she said, eyes widen with hands waving in the air. "Because you know, you're always doing stuff together online and all. But you know, my editor will be more surprised about this." she tapped her bag.

 

"You're now an accomplice, Ms. Kim."

 

"I'm glad being your accomplice." she winks at them and failed at it terribly that they ended up laughing again.

 

She excused herself when the makeup artist came. She said she'll arrange her thoughts about the article she's planning to write and get back to them later leaving her small crew— a makeup artist and a photographer.

 

Seongwu was relieved knowing the interview has ended. Honestly, he's proud of himself after all of it. They mostly talked about their personal lives and he can say himself that he answered all the questions truthfully with no inhibitions at all. But he felt their lives are on the line whenever Kang Daniel opens his mouth. He doesn't have a filter. Kang Daniel doesn't have a filter! Like his brain is directly connected to his tongue but surprisingly, all his words does makes sense. Like a whole different Daniel who has practiced a lot for this interview.

 

When the staff started fixing Daniel's make up, Seongwu decided to take a nap while waiting for his turn. Well, he was drained from the interview and his one last braincell is nowhere to be found. He had to recharge to collect his missing braincells.

 

Then, he took a nap and instantly regrets it when he woke up.

 

A bad dream just ruined his mood.

 

His dream started beautifully. Set in a flower garden with his handsome boyfriend sitting in the middle of white and pink flowers. He was on his way on surprising his boyfriend but when he walked towards his boyfriend, he realized Minhyun wasn't alone. He's chatting happily with Jisung hyung. They both saw Seongwu and waved at him before skipping away from him while holding hands.

 

He forced his eyes to open up and tried to calm himself by staring in to space. But Daniel's muffled giggling caught his attention and decided to sit beside the younger. Thinking he could probably get infected with Daniel's happiness.

 

But no. Daniel sent the photo he's giggling at to Seongwu and that just worsen his mood.

 

A photo of his boyfriend kissing Jisung hyung's cheek was definitely not a good thing to see after waking up to that bad dream he just had. It was only their backside but Seongwu perfectly knows that big head his boyfriend has.

 

Surely, on normal days he would not be this pissed upon seeing the photo. He would probably save it on his phone or use it as wallpaper and tease his boyfriend with it. But remembering how his boyfriend talks fondly about the older almost everyday, plus _that_ dream... Seongwu knows this wasn't the best mood for an upcoming movie premier.

 

 _'It's just a dream_ ' he kept on reminding himself to throw back his mood from this morning. But as he tracked down how many times Minhyun praised Jisung in front of him, he also remembered that they haven't done _anything_ aside from kissing these past few weeks. ' _We're both busy_.' he reminded himself.

 

He looked at Daniel sideways, almost asking the younger how many times did he and Jisung hyung have sex and when Daniel turned with a smile and asked what's the problem, Seongwu just groaned on his own palms instead.

 

"Are you okay?" the younger asked him, worried on what he's acting.

 

"I'm not," he replied with a pout.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, how about we copy something from the trailer." Sungwoon suggested. Bored since he's about to close his restaurant and just waiting for the other girls to empty the tables.

 

Both Jisung and Minhyun furrowed their brows at the idea, silently asking Sungwoon ' _why_ ' when they aren't even actors.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes at them. They doesn't know how famous they got over the internet especially when they always went out together with their boyfriends on double dates these past months.

 

"You know, something to add on the hype. And most of their fans are kinda became your admirers, or should I say, they commenting you look good together."

 

Minhyun wasn't convinced about what Sungwoon was saying but also wanted to help his boyfriend promoting his movie.

 

"Come on, hyung." Sungwoon said as he saw Jisung's face perplexed with the idea.

 

"If I'll get killed with your idea, I'm gonna sue you, Ha Sungwoon."

 

Sungwoon just nod at Jisung. "Sure." he said before looking at the both of them. "So deal?"

 

"Okay... So which scene?" Minhyun asked. Most of the scenes are kinda intense and probably hard to copy but Sungwoon definitely have an idea.

 

"How about this one?" he said after scrolling on the movie trailer once more and pausing the video to show them.

 

Jisung nods. A cute scene where Seongwu was kissing Daniel's cheek after a confession. One of Jisung's favorite from the novel.

 

"So which one is which?" Sungwoon asked them and both wanted to be Daniel's role, saving themselves from embarrassment from few costumers left on the restaurant. They ended up playing rock, paper, scissors to end the discussion. Jisung won, which is almost a miracle, so he can choose first the character he wants.

 

Sungwoon was taking a video of the whole scene they were making. The girls were taking photos and videos too after Sungwoon's approval but no one aside from him should post it on the internet.

 

Jisung was teasing Minhyun to kiss him on the cheek jokingly and he really did. They all ended up laughing because Jisung was the one who ended embarrassed with Minhyun's sudden kiss on his cheek.

 

"Oh. We have some clarifications." Sungwoon announced when the girls started screaming. Everyone got silent when Sungwoon spoke. "They are not going out." he said breaking all delusions.

 

The girls whine. "But they look good together!"

 

The red-head owner of the restaurant laughed sarcastically at them. "Joke's on you girl. They are happily going out with their boyfriends." Sungwoon said before taking a screenshot on his video and sending it to Jisung and Minhyun.

 

"Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu!" a girl shouted from one of the tables and her friends immediately scolded her.

 

"Who said that?" Sungwoon asked, tiptoeing, looking for the person who shouted.

 

Jisung's eyes widen in surprise and mouthed 'wow' at Minhyun. "Hyung, you're too obvious with Daniel." the younger whispered at him with a snort. He just bumped Minhyun's arm slightly as a reply. He can't really deny since his boyfriend likes skinship and they would often go out together when they aren't busy with work.

 

"She's just delusional!" her friends claimed.

 

"She's right, though." Sungwoon answered and the girl who answered correctly smirked at her friends and everyone gasped at the news. "Come here, I'll give you something."

 

Sungwoon gave one of the signed movie poster, one of the five posters Seongwu and Daniel signed when they visited the last time.

 

"I'll saw you posting about it on social media and you'll be banned from my restaurant." he threatened his customers. "Finish eating! I'm closing in thirty minutes!" he nags his customers.

 

At the same time, Jisung received a message from Daniel. It was a photo of him and Minhyun from earlier. It looked quite intimate since Minhyun was taller and almost covering him while picking or blowing the eyelash that fell on his face. They look like kissing from the angle.

 

 _'That's cute. Have you seen this?'_ he replied sending the photo Sungwoon just sent him.

 

His boyfriend replied fast. Asking who took the photo and when he said it was Sungwoon, Daniel sent him a, ' _hehe so cute. you're cute and I love you._ '

 

Jisung was busy flirting with Daniel on their chat, oblivious with everything around him.

 

"Hyung did you posted it?" Minhyun asked Sungwoon from the counter.

 

Jisung turned and saw Minhyun having an uneasy expression on his face. His eyes are wide, not blinking at Sungwoon who just smirked at them.

 

"Why? Why? Is anything wrong?" Jisung ask the both of them. Curious on what's going on. He was chatting with his boyfriend on the phone and didn't notice what really happened.

 

Minhyun leaned on the table and whisper at him. "I just remembered... he was pouting after we ate with the youngsters."

 

Jisung knotted his forehead to Minhyun. "Who?" he asked, before nodding when he get they were actually talking about Seongwu. Minhyun told him they had a bit misunderstanding after eating with the kids from his work. Especially, Minhyun who immediately grew fond of Jinyoung upon meeting each other. "But you're okay now, right?"

 

Minhyun sigh. "Well, about that... I settled it quite quick but I don't think it won't happen this time." he said sighing. "Did you posted it?" he asked Sungwoon again.

 

"Yeah. Daniel retweeted it." the older said smirking.

 

Minhyun let out a loud irritating groan. "Hyuuung!"

 

"What?" Sungwoon looked at Jisung. "What did Daniel said about it?" Like Daniel was his jealousy meter. If Jisung's boyfriend didn't like it, then no one should like it.

 

Jisung looked at his phone, checking if Daniel replied, before looking up to Sungwoon again. "He said it's cute."

 

"See?"

 

"See what? Daniel is not my boyfriend." Minhyun bumped his forehead on the table giving up.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. "Message your boyfriend or something. You're overthinking again."

 

Minhyun let out a sigh. "I'll talk to him instead." he said not taking his head off the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyun and Jisung arrived on the venue. They were given an access to use the other door since the actors and actresses are using the main door for red carpet. "Hyung!" Jisung called the man passed by them before entering the movie theater.

 

The man in fake glasses stopped and promptly smiled upon seeing them. "Yah!" he exclaimed before shaking their hands. "Daniel and Seongwu are still outside for red carpet." he informed the two.

 

Jisung nods as they step out of the way of other guests. "I'm so excited about the movie."

 

"Me too. I've only seen cuts from the scenes they shoot but I wonder how did they turned out." the manager said.

 

Minhyun taps the manager's shoulder nervously. "How's Seongwu?" he asked and heard Jisung snorts beside him.

 

The older guy knots his forehead. "He seems fine. Earlier, before they did the photoshoot, he's so out of it. But he's okay now, after drinking coffee. I heard from Daniel he took a nap. Maybe that's the reason.

 

Minhyun sighed in relief. Seongwu tend to be snappy after sleeping a bit. Understandable.

 

"You okay now?" Jisung teased him.

 

"Why? What is it?" the manager asked before ushering them inside the theater.

 

"Ooh, he's worried if Seongwu saw a photos of us our friend posted online."

 

"Ah! That kiss photo?" Minhyun nods, embarrassed. "He did." he said before breaking into a snicker.

 

Before they even get to ask why he was laughing, someone called their boyfriends' manager over and he have to leave them to their seat.

 

A few minutes past and they can hear other guests gasp whenever an actor or idol entered the theater. They can't help but to look around and there goes their boyfriends entering the movie theater.

 

Daniel looking handsome wearing a maroon suit with a shiny brooch hanging on his breast pocket. Jisung can't tell if it's his boyfriend or his favorite actor that he clapped automatically upon seeing him. He's looks like a whole different person. Daniel this morning was wearing a hoodie with his unkempt hair giving Jisung a kiss and a bear hug before leaving the house.

 

"Ha..." Jisung turned at the person who sighed loudly beside him. It was Minhyun with a flushed face. "I want to push him in a cubicle." he whispered and Jisung can't help it but giggle at him. He didn't expect him to say something vulgar. Minhyun looked at him like asking for help. "Hyung,"

 

"What?"

 

Minhyun sigh. He's calming himself but his eyes never leaving the person who caused his palpitations. He told Seongwu that he looks good in trench coats last autumn but he never expected that this would kill his sanity at this moment.

 

Seongwu is wearing a black trench coat with maroon dress shirt underneath to match Daniel's clothes and his hair was pushed back sexily. Not his usual coma hair but a sexier version of it. "You see, Seongwu is beautiful even without washing his face but it's the first time I've seen him with that look. He looks so gorgeous. Can I sue?"

 

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. "You're so whipped."

 

"So you are." Minhyun retorts after observing Jisung who would always steal glances at Daniel.

 

"We are." Minhyun just agreed at the older. When they saw where their respective boyfriends sat, two rows behind them, they once again absorbed into their endless chatting.

 

Sungwoon joined them a little while together with his boyfriend and when Jisung turned his back to look at the artists block, he saw his handsome boyfriend gawking at them. He just gave him a smile before blowing him a kiss and turn his back again because the lights inside the theater turned off.

 

 

 

 

 

He kept on looking at the shadowy figure two seats in front of him. Can't focus on watching his own movie and just keep on looking at some guys heads leaning in together whenever the scene changes.

 

Even before the movie started, he haven't seen Minhyun look around. He was too focused on talking with Jisung and Sungwoon and haven't thrown a glance at Seongwu since earlier.

 

He's making tabs on how many times his boyfriend leaned on to Jisung since the movie started and he's getting impatient already that he wanted to stand from his seat and grab Hwang Minhyun off his seat.

 

"Hyung, focus." Daniel whispered at him, bothered that Seongwu can't even sit still.

 

Seongwu raised an eyebrow, before glancing at Daniel sideways. He saw the younger still looking at the screen— or not, with an equal impatient look, as Seongwu, on his face. "You know what I'm feeling now, right?" he said tapping the back of the younger's hand with a finger to prove his point before looking again on the big screen.

 

He can only hear Daniel exhales deeply. The younger didn't spoke the first few minutes until Seongwu felt his face near his. "I can always deal with him at home, you know." he whispered in a cold scary tone.

 

Seongwu can't help but to turn his head and look at the younger who is now back on watching the movie. It's still the same Daniel but why he sounded so different all of a sudden. He thought he shouldn't get in an argument with this kid in the future.

 

"Watch the movie, Seongwu hyung."

 

 

 

 

It wasn't that long and the movie was over but they still have to attend the after party by then. Seongwu doesn't know how Kang Daniel still be all chummy and giggly with everyone when he was just sitting at the back of their van earlier while relentlessly chatting with his boyfriend with a serious look on his face.

 

"Hyung," Seongwu looked up from his drink and saw Daniel smiling at him. "Haven't you checked your phone?"

 

He knotted his brows before reaching for his phone from the inner pocket of his suit lying on the floor. "Why?" he ask the younger while the phone scans his fingerprint.

 

Daniel just tapped his shoulder before standing up again to talk with someone.

 

He opened his phone and surprised with the chain of messages came from his boyfriend. From earlier, telling him that they arrived on Sungwoon's restaurant. He's inside the theater with Jisung. Minhyun congratulating him. But the recent ones are a lot.

 

 _'Hey, handsome_ '

 

_'Oh right, you still have an after party.'_

 

' _hey_.'

 

' _Look here, cheongie_.'

 

Seongwu turned his head to look around. He saw his co-actors chatting, the director, their producers talking in one place but on the other side, that's where Seongwu stopped his gaze.

 

The tall guy saw him staring, stood up from his seat, silently tapping the back of the person he was drinking with before grinning at Seongwu.

 

He held his breath as the man strides his way at the back of the restaurant. Seongwu followed, after excusing himself from his company, when the man wasn't in sight anymore.

 

Seongwu passed by a lot of actors before he made his way near the restroom. He was thinking if the guy went straight outside or he's in the restroom. But his thoughts were cut off when the restroom door opens and a tall man pulled him in after sighing in frustration.

 

With no further ado, the man dived in, kissing the side of his neck with a bit of sucking and nibbling on his skin making Seongwu hiss while pulling away himself from the taller man.

 

"What?" Minhyun asked impatiently, looking at Seongwu with furrowed brows.

 

"Here?"

 

Minhyun calms himself sighing before giving a peck on Seongwu's lips. Then again and again and another one slightly biting on his lower lip. "I can't kiss you like how I wanted, now. You don't want a sore looking lips after going out from the washroom, don't you?" he said implying all his intentions to his boyfriend clearly. Seongwu blushed and can't refute his boyfriend's words back. They're on the same boat after all.

 

Seongwu hooks his one arm on his boyfriend's nape before kissing him longer than his little pecks. He ended giggling when Minhyun was chasing his lips when they parted. They looked in each other's eyes, catching their breath, Minhyun hands roaming on his back, pulling him in a little bit more feeling the lower half of their bodies.

 

"I'll tell Daniel to excuse ourselves earlier." he said before peppering kisses on his boyfriend's face. Minhyun smiled in content before he tapped Seongwu's butt telling him to hurry up so they can start immediately.

Seongwu fixed his clothes first then, gave Minhyun another kiss on the lips and winked at his boyfriend before making his way out looking for Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating late.
> 
> Drop your comments and suggestions down below. thank you. :)


	7. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I'm scared." Jisung confessed after being silent. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "If things gets hard for you, break up with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is life
> 
> .unbetaed.

 

 

Their manager took Daniel and Jisung home while Minhyun took his tipsy boyfriend home. Minhyun didn't had a drink, he only had a taste of alcohol when he kissed Seongwu in the washroom, that's why he decided to drive them home.

They all said goodbyes to each other before parting at the parking lot of the restaurant perfectly knows their own agendas later that night.

It was a silent ride on the way their building. And Minhyun just silently watch Seongwu curse the elevator, that was set to open every floor, before reaching their unit. When they went in their flat, clothes stared flying everywhere. Something so abrupt, they never imagined they would do the time they decided to live together.

Right now, Minhyun was just staring off their ceiling telling himself not to get Seongwu drunk on special occasions because Seongwu is better— rather, the best when he's just a little bit tipsy.

"Yah, Hwang Minhyun," a rasp voice cut off his thoughts and looked at the man lying on his arm. Minhyun hummed while he's praising his boyfriend's good looks in his head. His hair is going everywhere and sticky with those hair products from the salon but he still looks so godly. He's also the same man moaning and screaming Minhyun's name non-stop some hour ago. "What is it about you and Jisung hyung?"

Minhyun knotted his forehead. _What the hell is he talking about?_ he asked himself. "What Jisung hyung and I?" he asked in confusion.

Seongwu slapped his chest with force, Minhyun bet his hand has left a red mark on his chest. His boyfriend sat up suddenly showing his naked body to Minhyun as the blanket covering him fell on his lap. "Hey, I saw that photo." he said not minding his appearance.

"What?" Minhyun asked distracted on the full course meal in front of him before his eyes went to Seongwu's pouting face as his boyfriend's words registered to his lust-filled brain. "Oh!"

"Oh!" Seongwu parroted in sarcasm. "You fucking cheater." he said punching Minhyun's arm gaining a loud yelp from his boyfriend.

Minhyun giggled before grabbing Seongwu's arm and sat up to kiss his pouty boyfriend on the lips. "No one told you that we're just copying a scene from the movie?"

Seongwu was dumbfounded. Well, Daniel just sent him a photo and he didn't open his sns account because he doesn't want to see that photo spreading online. His boyfriend kinda gained fans online because of his good looks.

Minhyun wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him again on the cheek. "Jisung hyung and I are friends. And our boyfriends are working as a loveteam and got tons of kissing scenes on the movie." he said stressing the last sentence. "Which one of us should get jealous, huh Ong Seongwu ssi?" Minhyun knows the tone of his voice gone cold and he can see his boyfriend gulped hard, not in fear but in anticipation.

Minhyun moved closer, grabbing the side of Seongwu's waist before lifting him up to make him sit on his lap. He didn't go to the gym for nothing. "We haven't done anything two weeks and three days before the movie." he whispered to Seongwu's ear. "You know what I mean?"

Seongwu shivered hearing Minhyun's voice close to his ear, his warm breath against his skin. He grabs his boyfriend's forearm to support himself and to distance the thing in between them to this Hwang Minhyun. "You think, two rounds are enough?" Minhyun whispered again pushing Seongwu's hips down on his lap. Seongwu let out a soundless moan lifting his butt away from Minhyun but that backfired and his fox eyed boyfriend just laughed at him before giving him another kiss.

 

 

 

It was a silent night after they got home. Not the usual Daniel who would instantly pin him on the wall when they close the door but it was rather, serene.

They sat on the couch, without a word, after taking off their coats. Daniel's arm above Jisung's shoulder while the latter's arms are wrapped around his waists. It was Jisung who broke the silence, misty-eyed as he look at his younger boyfriend. "Congratulations." he said, almost choking out the word, smiling.

Daniel smiled back lowering his head to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you, hyung. It's all because of you."

Jisung smiled faintly on Daniel's last sentence. His mop brown haired boyfriend pulled him into a tight hug before Jisung almost choke up with the tears he's been keeping for a while now.

"Stop with your unecessary thoughts, Yoon Jisung. I'll never let you go." Daniel whispered to his ears like he can read what he's thinking before breaking the hug to wipe his eyes.

His boyfriend who is chatty 24/7 suddenly became this quiet the whole trip to their house. Daniel doesn't know what exactly going out inside the older's head but he can guess. His eyes never met his since they stepped out the car, his cold hands when he held it on the elevator earlier and his eyes that look like they are on the verge of crying.

Jisung sniffs, closes his eyes and let Daniel wipe his tears away. "B-but your future..." he said between sobbing.

He lifts Jisung beside him and let him sit on his lap. "You're my baby." Daniel commented on how they looked like, laughing.

"Daniel!" he's seriously worried about his boyfriend's career but the man involve was just laughing at him.

"What you know about my future?" Daniel asked him while putting Jisung's arms on his shoulders. The older didn't answer but his tears are still flowing like a river. He knows he's a crybaby and most of the time, an overthinker. His facade is a mature hyung that everyone relies to but when it comes to his own relationship, he's practically a mess. "Hyung, what do you know about my future?" Still no reply. Jisung doesn't know what to reply.

Daniel puts his hands on Jisung's waists, playing with the little fat he gained these past two weeks he spent with his boyfriend. "You're a daycare teacher not a person who can see the future." he said looking straight to Jisung's eyes before lifting a hand to wipe the tears left on his cheeks.

"But I'm scared." Jisung confessed after being silent. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "If things gets hard for you, break up with me—" he cried louder upon saying those words. His heart feels so heavy saying it that he can't continue.

Daniel couldn't help but to smile. Jisung can't even say it properly, that he wanted to break up, how could he even end their relationship when all they have these past five years are each other's presence. Jisung has given him full support on his dream and he doesn't think he'll be achieving everything he has now without the older by his side.

He peppered Jisung face with small gentle kisses. "Stop saying that. If things get's harder and tougher, then let's just take a breather. Together."

"But it's your dream." Jisung roughly wipes his face. "Kang Daniel, it's your dream you've been working hard on for years."

Daniel hushed Jisung with a kiss. "My dream without you is a nightmare."

Jisung stopped crying as he stare from his boyfriend's dead serious face. _I really love him._ He started smiling with the thought.

"I love you, Jisung." Daniel whispered

"Hyung." he added with a displeased expression while blocking his boyfriend's kissy face away.

Daniel chuckled and took his hand and intertwined them and slowly lock their lips. "Stop thinking we'll break up. You can't even say it."

Jisung nods in agreement before pulling Daniel to kiss him more. He can't really imagine it and to say it to his boyfriend, he thought he's so cruel. "Sorry."

"We'll talk about it when something happens. Then we'll decide together." Daniel spoke again after the kiss and Jisung groaned as he noticed his boyfriend was just teasing him.

"Kang Daniel!"

"What?" the younger asked holding in his laughter. He likes seeing Jisung losing his composure.

"I love you." he said rolling his eyes at him before Daniel move closer to him, not kissing him but teasing him again, rubbing the tips of their nose together. Jisung groaned and leaned in to kiss Daniel himself.

"No taking back." the younger spoke again.

Jisung groaned and cups his boyfriend's face. "Aaah. Shut up and kiss me to change my mind."

 

 

  
It's been over a week since the movie started screening and everyone is still talking about it. Daniel and Seongwu are busy with another set of variety guestings together or sometimes, they have individual schedules.

But another talk was surfacing. Seongwu was always seen going out with the tall guy friend instead of Daniel. The love team still uploads videos together doing meokbangs or going to cafes but no one seen them together on their private time. Instead it was Seongwu and that fox-eyed friend are seen together all the time.

"I'm to the gym with Minhyunie later." Jisung informed Daniel over their breakfast.

Daniel nods while eating his food. He knows what's up and he didn't told Seongwu about knowing the articles. "It's my free day and I think I spent it well with you last night."

Jisung smiled before giving his boyfriend a hug and Daniel welcomed him with an open arm and pulled him to his lap. "You've grown up so fast."

Lately, Jisung can feel the younger has given his full trust to him. Especially after crying to him that night and dared to say they should break up. Though, Daniel still reads some of Jisung's messages from his other phone when it's persistently ringing. Well, bad habits die harder.

The younger chuckled. "Hyung, you still have class, right?"

Jisung looked up to their wall clock and noticed the time. "Oh, shoot!" he said as he sprang out from Daniel's lap.

Daniel watch his boyfriend walk away wearing his shirt. He's really cute. Jisung wasn't that small. His height is average but his shirts fits him cutely. Jisung can't build a lot of muscles since he likes eating but surprisingly doesn't gain much fat. Jisung told him that he had to diet to achieve that abs few months ago and never doing it again and would just exercise when he has time. Daniel just agreed because he really likes rubbing his face on to his stomach.

He finished eating when he heard the older went out of the their room.

"Niel,"

He looked up to Jisung, standing at the door and Daniel almost screamed. The older looks so handsome today wearing a black knitted turtle neck, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans.

"Niel," the older called again.

Daniel cleared his throat as he cleared his dirty thoughts away. "Yeah?"

"How do I look?"

"I wanna pounce you right now." he answered honestly.

Jisung face reddened. "Not that! We have a meeting later this afternoon. I want to look a little bit presentable."

Daniel looked at his boyfriend. "You're presentable." He scanned his whole look. "On our bed."

"Yah!"

"You look good but you won't spend time with me on that. What's the point?" he said slipping out some sulky tone.

"Stop fake acting on me." Jisung snorts, pulled Daniel's arms and put them on his own waists. "You can take them off later." he said winking. Daniel can't even notice the wink because Jisung's eyes are formed into crescents while smiling. Jisung leaned down for a kiss and Daniel gladly oblige giving him a loud sounding peck on the lips

"Enjoy your day, hyung."

"Oh. You too."

Jisung went out their house and Daniel was left with the faint music from their portable speakers. He started playing on his phone when a notification pops up.

A message from Seongwu.

Daniel grinned to himself reading the message before he exits his game and replied to the older.

 

 

 

He was busy arranging the files from his table when someone clings on his back with a loud annoying sounding groan. "Hyuuuung..."

"Oh?" he asked not really bothered with the heavy body almost crushing him.

"You look different. Do you have a date later?" Jihoon asked while clinging onto him.

Woojin sat on a nearby chair and just stared at Jisung, blatantly judging the older's choice of clothes. "You going on a date with boyfriend hyung?"

"I'm going to the gym with Hwang Minhyun." he sighed. "What?" he asked when the kids looked at him with disappointment.

"I haven't seen boyfriend hyung for a while now." Jihoon started.

"Did you break up?" Jinyoung asked and sat behind Woojin.

"We did not." He arranged his table neatly before looking at the kids. "Why did you asked?"

"We don't see you around together." Jinyoung said as if they always see them together in the past.

"We see each other a lot, though?" His phone blinks and there's Minhyun's message that he's on his way to pick him up. "We like spending time together at home."

"Knowing boyfriend hyung..." Woojin smirked naughtily and high-fived Jihoon.

Jisung looked at the kids daring them to say a word. His phone rang and he didn't bother excusing himself to answer the call. It was Daniel asking where did he put the ramyun they just bought.

The kids started mocking him when the call ended.

"Eung~?" Jihoon started copying his tone. Woojin snorts as he put up the calculator on his table and use it as his phone. "On the lower cupboard~ Eung~ Take care~ Eung~"

"Yah!"

"You look cute talking to him, hyung." Jinyoung commented. "Like talking to a three year old."

Jisung knotted his forehead. He never knew he sounded like that when talking to Daniel. Another teacher assistant came and told him his boyfriend is there. Jihoon and Woojin snorts before pulling the office blinds to see who is she talking about. They saw Minhyun on the gate and started teasing Jisung.

"Hyung, your boyfriend is here."

"The boyfriend is picking you up."

"Aaah! Ms. Kim! They haven't finish the papers!" Jisung shouted on his way and stuck his tongue out to the kids.

 

 

 

Minhyun and Jisung were sitting on the usual laundry shop below the gym, waiting for their clothes to get clean. Their boyfriends knows what they are up to but they both can't stand the smell of sweat inside the car.

"Someone told me you're going out a lot with Seongwu?" Jisung started asking Minhyun.

There are few people on the shop. A girl who looks like a college student drowned in her earphones, a lady with her 5year old kid— Jisung said hi to the kid that's why he knows and another girl who just walked in and looks like college girl's companion.

Minhyun knotted his forehead. He knows Jisung doesn't use much of his social media accounts. Its just there so his friends won't keep on asking he should make one. "I won't ask who told you but yeah. We do go out a lot these days."

Jisung stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

The older shook his head before stretching his limbs from the bench. "It was Sungwoon."

"Huh?"

"The person who told me that was Sungwoon." he said. "But Minhyun, you're handsome. Really handsome. It must be nice..."

Minhyun laughed, embarassed. "Hyung,"

Jisung let out a sigh. "I'm just worried if someone attack you out of nowhere just because you've seen with you own boyfriend."

"Did... Did you experienced that, hyung?"

Jisung smiled quite mysteriously. "But then, you're handsome so we should pray no one would do something horrible to you." he said laughing.

"Hyung, you're handsome too."

"You know what?"

"Huh?"

"I was just praising you so you can praise me back." Jisung jokingly said before standing up to gather their clothes. Minhyun was left laughing on the bench.

Jisung called his boyfriend if he ate or if he wanted something to eat from Sungwoon's restaurant.

"Where are you?" Jisung asked as he heard loud chatting from the other line.

"Why did you call?"

Jisung stopped by the road to stare at his phone. Answering him with another question is highly suspicious. Daniel said he'll stay at home today. Or did he?

Minhyun asked what's wrong and he just shook his head and get back on the phone before walking to Sungwoon's place.

"I just want to ask you if you want something. We're about to go home." Jisung said before pushing the door of the restaurant.

"Look at the corner." Daniel said and Jisung automatically turned his head to his right. "The other side." He turned to his left and saw Daniel waving his hand enthusiastically from their usual spot. There's another guy on the table and he's sure it was Seongwu.

"Oh. Okay..." he said before ending the call and immediately took Minhyun's arm to look for Sungwoon.

"What time did they get here?" he asked their friend.

"Half an hour ago." Sungwoon said before excusing himself because costumers flooded when the couple arrived.

Minhyun and Jisung looked at each other's attire and laughed. Minhyun is wearing a shirt and a track pants while Jisung is wearing a hoodie and shorts, holding a bag with their newly washed clothes.

"Are we gonna seat with them?" Jisung asked the taller guy giggling.

Minhyun nods before looking outside. "He brought your car." he whispered. Jisung also looked outside and saw their car parked beside Minhyun's.

"I'm not going home with you," Jisung said before sitting down beside Seongwu. He greeted the actor with a smile and looked at his smiling boyfriend.

"Good," he said putting meat on Jisung's mouth. "I'm taking Seongwu hyung to their apartment after we eat."

"You're both weird." Minhyun said as he sat down beside Daniel.

"Thank you." the couple replied before Jisung slice a meat from Daniel's plate himself. "This is good." he complimented.

"I ordered medium for you."

They were flirting blatantly but the couple who were in the recent articles lately are just giving each other looks.

"Where did you go?" Jisung asked first because they're both dressed nicely.

"We went to the company." Jisung's brow lift up. "We were called to check some things for an article." Daniel explained after glancing at Seongwu with a giggle.

Jisung nods. Better not ask about it. If they are giving each other that look and giggle, it was probably a ridiculous article about their love team.

"Minhyun-a, you're not gonna eat? Already full staring to this handsome guy?" Jisung teased while busied himself with Daniel's food.

Minhyun snorts and giggled. "Hmmm... My type." he said as he stare at Seongwu.

Jisung sniffs exaggerately. "Can you smell that?" he asked Daniel. The guys on the table knotted their foreheads and no one answered. Jisung pulled Sungwoon, who passed by their table. "Woon-a, can you smell that?"

Sungwoon lifts up a brow and stare at the guys on the table. "Smells like good sex." he said before laughing with Jisung watching Minhyun blushed quite intensely. "Gonna excuse myself for a bit. Your chicken is still on the roaster." he told Minhyun. "Enjoy your dinner." he said like a true owner of a restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just playin' with ya.  
> can't write angst. hahaha.
> 
> Drop your comments, suggestions and disgusted remarks below or on my cc!
> 
> aaand stream Spring Breeze MV on YT!!!


	8. Perturbing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwu were called at their office to review a certain article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hundred years...  
> i deeply apologize for posting this late.

 

 

 

Daniel was set to meet up at the office with Seongwu. He received a message from the older informing him that a copy of the article of their interview was sent to their office just this morning.

 

It will get published in fifteen days that's why the publishing company still needs their go signal for them to print it. Their company would probably ask them if they're both sure about the whole article and of course they are. The real question is, if their CEO is okay with it.

 

He watches Seongwu shakes his legs nervously while he sat across Daniel. They are at the waiting area outside their CEO's office. He chuckled at him and asked what is he getting nervous for.

 

"Did I say something wrong on that article?" he nervously asked the younger.

 

Sometimes, being honest doesn't do him any good. And to be called in at the office is one more thing adding to his nervousness. He just wanted to cuddle with Minhyun at home but at this time, he's probably with Jisung hyung at the gym.

 

Daniel thought for a bit. "No. Nothing, hyung. But you do sounded too whipped during the whole thing." the younger said teasing him.

 

Seongwu groaned in frustration. "Damn."

 

Daniel laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just think about how problematic am I the whole interview." He assured the older, doesn’t know if he’s doing it right.

 

The raven-haired coughs as he remembered how sweaty he was during the interview whenever it's Daniel's turn to answer questions. At least, the younger knows that he's problematic at that time.

 

Their banter about who should be more nervous facing their CEO with the article they have to review was cut short because they finally got called in. They were both surprised when their manager went out of the room and shrugs upon seeing them

 

 _We’ew doomed._ they both thought.

 

"So?" the 50 year-old man asked after he let them read the article. His stern face made Seongwu more nervous, he can feel his cold sweat from his face. Daniel was nervous as well but he decided to voice out his thoughts first.

 

Daniel cleared his throat. "I stated all truth on that interview, sir. I think that's more important." Their CEO nods, not really showing an agreement but accepting his point. "And I hope I won't deceive our fans anymore in the future just for show but instead, accept us and love us for who we really are. Not as a love team but as an individual who are in love― but not with each other." Daniel smiled at Seongwu after saying his piece.

 

The old man exhales sharply before looking at Seongwu who was silent all these times. "Did you two talked about this?"

 

"Well, we we’re surprised about the theme of this interview. I was anxious the whole time about it and on how it will turn out but to be honest, it's like a heavy boulder removed out of my chest after the interview―"

 

"That's why you're going out with your boyfriend out in the open." 

 

Seongwu gulped hard. He was taken aback that their CEO knows about it. "Sorry―"

 

Their CEO waved his hand in the air. "You know, I didn't call you here to reprimand about your actions and decisions." He said and gave them a slight smile. "And we've been receiving work unrelated with your love team lately, aren't we?" Both of them nod. That's true. Lately, they don't have schedules together or when they do, they would always be just colleagues without the hosts asking them about their status. "I just wanted to know if both of you know the consequences after this article is published."

 

"Are you going to let it publish, sir?" Daniel asked in excitement. You can almost see his dog ears perk up with his tail wags intensely.

 

Their CEO nods with a smile. "Honestly, this would profit us big time. I consulted my wife about this and she's still the biggest fan after reading the article." he shook his head.

 

Seongwu and Daniel high-five happily.

 

"But please refrain from going out with your lovers for the meantime or just before the article comes out. Then decide for yourselves after." He heaved a sigh. “It’s going to be a rough start for the both of you. But best of luck.” he said before dismissing the two. "And, Kang Daniel?"

 

Seongwu stops his tracks and turned to see his friend who immediately looked serious but looks nervous at the same time. "Wait for me outside, hyung." Daniel whispered and stayed in the room with their CEO.

 

Seongwu was left blankly outside thinking if Daniel done something these past few weeks. Something worse than him: taking his boyfriend out on dates. Mostly on public places. He thought Daniel and Jisung wasn't really those couples who would blatantly do those stuff. Especially Jisung who is really considerate about Daniel's work.

 

He's thinking of something else. It's not a secret from him that Minhyun and Jisung have a date today because the older heard there are articles circling around the internet about him and Minhyun. Ironic since they're a couple in real life but a lot of people think he was having an affair behind Daniel's back.

 

It wasn't a long conversation between their CEO and Daniel. It's been a few minutes when his friend went out of the office after saying goodbye and thank you multiple times to their CEO. He didn't had a chance to ask his friend on what is it about because Daniel asked him first if he wanted to grab some dinner together.

 

They ended up going at Sungwoon's restaurant. Both of them know their boyfriends are near the place, not to mention, Minhyun's car is parked just outside the restaurant.

 

"We should go out together a lot so it won't cause ruckus until they publish the article." Daniel suggests before calling Sungwoon to order.

 

The restaurant owner was teasing Daniel on how he hated him in the past now he's eating Sungwoon's food voluntarily. Seongwu asked the details about it and wasn't even surprised that it's because Daniel's jealousy in the past that made the situation.

 

"He's someone from Jisung hyung's past." Daniel explained briefly after Sungwoon took their order.

 

Food was served and Daniel received a call from Jisung asking where he is, a reversal. When they saw them, they didn't immediately go to the table. The two look obviously closer these days and Seongwu still can feel a little bit of jealousy over it, mainly because of the kiss that became hot topic on the internet.

 

He's been taking Minhyun out on dates a lot the past few days just to warn everyone Minhyun got a real boyfriend but that backfired at him just today. Seongwu doesn't have any more plans about this... this overly handsome guy.

 

The dinner ended and they parted ways with their boyfriends for a bit. Daniel took Seongwu home while Minhyun drives Jisung to their apartment.

 

"Hyung," Daniel finally spoke few blocks before Seongwu's place. Seongwu hummed as an answer and threw a glance at Daniel. "I have something to tell you."

 

Seongwu furrowed his brows. He had never seen Daniel this serious before. Work related issues are never been a serious thing between them but if it's about their boyfriends. "What is it?" he asked.

 

"The thing I talked about the chairman,"

 

 _Oh, it's work_. Seongwu thought while listening but then Daniel's last words shocked him. "Wait, what?" is the only thing he can say after Daniel finished talking.

 

Daniel just smirked at him before he pulled over in front of his apartment building. "We're here, hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What happened?" Minhyun asked his boyfriend when the latter snuggled up to him. He set his book aside and hugged his boyfriend back. He finds Seongwu really adorable when he wanted to cuddle and especially when he's freshly showered letting his bangs down.

 

Seongwu got back first but still in daze at what Daniel told him earlier but he never told Minhyun about it. "It's nothing. Just a bit tired." Minhyun hummed and kissed Seongwu's forehead silently. Minhyun can sense something else but he can wait until Seongwu tells him about it without forcing himself.

 

Minhyun knows he and Daniel met with their CEO and they have to review an article that was going to publish next month. He assumes it probably about work or they got found out. Recently, they've been going out a lot. Minhyun thinks maybe he got jealous over his photo kissing Jisung on the cheek but Seongwu is not the type to mind those things.

 

"One more." his seal-faced boyfriend said scrunching his face at Minhyun.

 

Minhyun chuckled and lowered his head again for kiss but Seongwu teasingly looked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Hmm... Seongwu's getting something tonight." Minhyun hummed teasing.

 

"Would I like it?" Seongwu asked in his Ddeongwu mode and Minhyun couldn't help himself but to pinch his cute boyfriend’s cheek.

 

"I guess? It starts with d." he said giving a clue with a smirk pulling Seongwu's waist closer to him.

 

Seongwu hums thinking. "Is it dessert?"

 

Minhyun laughed heartily before cupping his boyfriend's face and gave him pecks of kisses all over his face. "Cute." he said staring at Seongwu's face pointing at the moles on his face.

 

"Right, we can't go out much in the next few days." Seongwu informs Minhyun with a pouty face.

 

He just hummed as a reply but he already figured it out. Seongwu goes out without masks on and maybe because of their dates. "Is that what you talked about at the office?"

 

Seongwu exhales sharply. "Mostly." he answered weakly.

 

"That’s okay." he said tapping Seongwu's back lightly. “I did enjoy our last week’s rendezvous.”

 

"Minhyunie..." Seongwu felt bad for ruining the earlier mood.

 

Minhyun ruffles his hair and hugging him tight. "Hmm?"

 

"It's nothing." Seongwu turned his back on his lover. He's embarrassed to bring it up once more.

 

Minhyun felt that this is already a familiar scene between them and it wouldn't hurt to try. "I don't really have to open my clinic early tomorrow." he said but Seongwu didn't face him again so he pulled him closer. "I said I can close the clinic and stay in tomorrow morning." he whispered to his ear.

 

He can see goose bumps formed on the back of Seongwu's neck before he finally turned around and face Minhyun with his pouty lips.

 

"You can get your dessert." Minhyun whispered seductively as he leaned in to kiss him. He can feel Seongwu's smile on his lips as they kiss. "And it's my day."

 

Seongwu mumbled but Minhyun didn't catched on. "What is it?"

 

His face looks like thinking if it's okay to repeat it again or Minhyun will make fun of him. "I said I know it's your day."

 

Minhyun's lips curved into a mischievous grin and gave light kisses on his boyfriend's lips. Seongwu scrunched his face. "Stop teasing me, Hwang Minhyun. Do your work." Minhyun let out an airy laugh before towering down his lover and leaned down giving him slow gentle kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung almost falling asleep while he's on the couch and having a staring contest with his lover sitting on the other side at the moment. Their limbs tangled together in the middle of the couch while humming the same song coming out from their bluetooth speakers.

 

"What is it?" Jisung asked Daniel softly. At this time, Daniel should've been playing his game or reading scripts but he's just sitting there casually while staring at Jisung.

 

Daniel shook his head lazily and gestured him to come to his side. Jisung pouts at him and teasingly said 'no' and the younger was the one who dived to his side. Lying on top of Jisung, hugged the latter's waist and gave the side of his neck a peck mumbling 'I love you' in between.

 

"You don't have any script to review today?" the older asked Daniel while he runs his fingers through his newly dyed gray locks. Brushing them lightly and slightly messing with it. Daniel was casted in a new drama, hence, the change on his hair color. He didn't get a big role but the younger said he's thankful enough to be casted.

 

The younger hummed as he burrowed his face on Jisung's chest. "I've read them earlier..." he answered.

 

"Then what is it?" he asked.

 

Daniel giggled. "Hyung, can you try to speak in a low voice, I can hear your voice on your chest." he requested while placing an ear on Jisung's chest.

 

Jisung laughed on his boyfriend's childishness. "Daniel-ah." he called in a low voice following the younger whims.

 

Daniel giggled once more. "It's tickling my ear.” He thumps his feet on the couch giddy. “I love your voice." the younger whispered.

 

"Then, what is it?" Jisung asked once again. He's feeling suspicious with what the younger was acting about since earlier.

 

Daniel lifts up his head and looked at Jisung's face with a scrunched face. "What's what?"

 

"Why are you staring at me earlier?"

 

Daniel said 'ah' and averted his gaze before placing his head on Jisung's chest again. "It's nothing. I just can't believe you're always keeping up with me when I'm this childish."

 

Jisung giggled. "You do know you're childish?"

 

Daniel hummed as an answer. "And I just thought how I love you so much."

 

Jisung felt his heart skipped a beat and Daniel looked up to his with the brightest smile on his face. He looks so cute and innocent at times like this but not when he's tired from work. That kind of Daniel always looks for some sexy time. "Hyung!" he screamed. "Do I still make your heart skip? Like literally?" he asked excitedly as he sat on his legs.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, sits as he curled up his knees to his chest discreetly hiding his embarrassment. He's keeping a straight-face but he still can't believe his heart gave him away. "You heard it." he said not denying a bit.

 

Daniel bursts into laughter. He sounded so ecstatic. Daniel dived to his chest again, hugged him tight and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips. "So cute." he giggled. "If I ask you to marry me..."

 

"Niel..."

 

Daniel looked up to him with a knotted forehead. "What? Isn't that possible?"

 

Jisung leaned down to kiss Daniel's pouty lips. "Your dream has just started. Let's wait and see what will happen in the future." he said hugging him back.

 

Daniel pulled out his hand from hugging him and instead, grabs his hand and gently intertwined their fingers together. "Whatever happens in the future, I would love everything if you're by my side."

 

"And you're seriously proposing right here?" Jisung tried to calm himself. He just hoped Daniel wouldn't lie on his chest again because Jisung swears his heart is thumping hard against his rib cage right now.

 

Daniel stared at his eyes and Jisung only bit his lips while his breath is trapped in his throat. "I would love to but you know..." Daniel looked at their intertwined fingers. "I haven't bought you a ring yet."

 

Tears trickles from Jisung's eyes surprising Daniel and wipes the older's eyes frantically. With a confused expression on Daniel's face, he got up and hugged the older tightly. Hushing and rubbing the older's back gently.

 

"You don't want to get married? It's okay, hyung. Don't cry. I won't ask you again." Jisung shook his head against Daniel's shoulder. "What?" the younger asked confused.

 

"No..." Jisung said not lifting his face from the younger's shoulder stifling his cries.

 

"Huh?"

 

Jisung sobs once more, wipes his tears before he compose himself. He stared on Daniel's eyes that are patiently waiting for him to speak again. "I would love to marry you but let's not rush things, Daniel."

 

Daniel held his both hands. "Hyung, we've been going out for years now and you're telling me not to rush things?" The younger squish his cheeks with their hands still holding to each other. "I've been working hard for my dream not only for me and my family, but it's for the both of us as well."

 

Jisung was so touched right now that he can't help his tears but to flow freely from his eyes.

 

Daniel groaned wiping the older's tears. He hates seeing Jisung cry. The last thing he wanted to see from his lover is his tears but he’s been crying a lot lately. Worrying things he doesn’t need to worry about. "What now?" he asked frustrated not knowing the reason behind his tears.

 

"What should I do?" he asked the younger. He has too much worries and questions but when it comes to Daniel, everything seems found its answer.

 

"Say yes?" Daniel asked with a cute smile on his face.

 

Jisung smiled back and hugged Daniel. It's so weird that his tears won't stop escaping his eyes but at the same time, he felt extremely happy. _Everything's gonna be just fine._ he reminded himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung groaned as he felt something touches his forehead, and then it touches his cheek, his forehead and all over his face. He knots his forehead and peeked with one eye and saw Daniel grinning at him from ear to ear. He smells like soap and his favorite perfume. Jisung pulled his covers just above his shoulders before smiling at his lover.

 

“You’re going?” he asked in a coarse voice.

 

Daniel started filming the drama he was casted in and he has a shoot at six so he got to leave earlier. “Yeah. I don’t want to wake you up but I remembered you would pout.”

 

Jisung giggled. “I would.” he admits immediately with a nod.

 

“Manager hyung is downstairs already, go back to sleep.” He whispered before leaning down to give Jisung a kiss. The older automatically, lift up his arms and hook them at the back of Daniel’s neck.

 

“Take care.” he pants as he whispered. “Goodluck.”

 

“I love you.” Daniel said kissing him once more.

 

Jisung giggled in between the kiss. “You taste like mint.” He taps Daniel’s collar as the younger gave him a loud smooch.  “Your manager is waiting.”

 

“I love you.” Jisung was about to get up from the bed when Daniel, pushed him back and covered him with blanket. “No need to send me out. Go back to sleep.”

 

“Take care.”

 

Jisung fell asleep once more and woke up when his phone alarms loudly. Mornings without his lover aren’t that special. He would cook and eat by himself, get ready for work then walk to the station all by himself. Lately, he’s been thinking, he can’t really be with Daniel most of the time but he could see his face anywhere and that’s fine.

 

There’s a billboard across the main street with his lover’s face plastered on it. Sometimes, bookstores have magazine with him and Seongwu as covers… Jisung stopped at the thought because he saw a magazine with Daniel at the cover- with Seongwu of course.

 

“Is this new?” he asked the lady watching the shop.

 

She gave him a big smile. “It was delivered just now.”

 

Jisung automatically grabbed two magazines on the rack. “I’ll get these.”

 

It was a whole day with bunch of kids playing around. Another fun but tiring day with the children at the day care. Jisung was done tidying up the books and toys that other children left on the floor when Jihoon taps his back.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Is this yours?” He lifts a magazine on his hand.

 

It was the magazine he bought this morning. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“I’ll borrow it for a bit. We’re bored.” he gestured at Woojin who was lying on the floor while the children build blocks on top of his stomach. There are only few children left, the ones whose parents work late. Maybe slacking off a bit won’t hurt.

 

“Okay.” he said allowing them to read it.

 

He was talking to another teacher at the other room when he heard Woojin shouting his name. He immediately excused himself worrying something might happen with the children on their care.

 

“What? What happened?” Jisung panicking as he entered the room. There are only two children left, Jihoon and Woojin, with other two toddlers who were shook at Woojin’s scream.

 

“Have you read this?” he asked showing him a flipped page of the magazine they borrowed. He saw a photo of Daniel and Seongwu on the page.

 

Jisung exhales deeply. He was so worried on what happened and they’re just fretting over an interview. Probably nothing new and it’s just about their past movie. “Not yet.”

 

“Hyung!” both screamed in chorus. “You should read it.” The two almost shove the magazine to his face while pointing at a certain line on the page.

 

_‘No. We’re not going out in real life.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't reply well on every comment but they're always appreciated.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Daniel and Seongwu busy witht their own schedules, everything seems fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while!

 

 

 

Daniel woke up from a nap and silently sat on the chair while he watch the staff of the drama set walk around him. They are still in the middle of shooting and his scenes are hours apart that's why he decided to take a nap. Then, he saw his manager holding a bag of a burger brand and immediately walk to him when their eyes met.

"Just in time." he said and gave him food. Daniel nods, muttered his thanks before getting the paper bag from him. He grabs his phone to see what time is it but turned into a frown when he noticed a bunch of missed calls and messages from his device. "Oh right, your phone was vibrating earlier. I didn't answered because there's no ID. Is there someone bothering you lately?"

Daniel unlocks his phone when he saw it was Jisung's number. He never saved Jisung's number since it's the third time this year that he changed his number. "No. No one." he replied before glancing at the time. It's already past seven, he called about an hour ago. He's probably home by now.

He reads his messages. Some acquiantances messaged him about a magazine, his half-asleep brain can't comprehend what he was reading. He scroll pass through the other messages before he found Jisung's number in the bottom of it and read, 'Call me when you're not busy'.

"Hyung, I'll step outside for a bit." he said to his manager.

The latter nods since they still have plenty of time before his take. "The magazine is out today. Here, take this outside."

Daniel blindly reached out for the magazine before heading out to call back Jisung. It only took two rings before the older picked up the call.

"Yah! Kang Daniel!" Daniel was startled and immediately held his phone away from his ear. He can still hear the older nags from the other line before he put the device to his ear again. "...why didn't you tell me?" was the only line he understood from the older.

"What I didn't tell you?" he asked as he fiddles the magazine on his hand then he realized what is he nagging about.

"Your magazine interview!" Jisung repeated what he just said. "You didn't tell me about it."

Daniel flips the magazine on his hand. He had read the article but he scanned thru the page while listening to Jisung.

"Hey, Niel-ah..."

"A lot of things happened after that interview. Sorry that I forgot to tell you." Daniel apologized instantly.

He can hear the older sigh from the other line. "What are you going to do?"

"Hyung, you're worrying over nothing. We already discussed it with the company." he assured him. Daniel heard his manager called his name and replied to him. "Let's talk about this later, okay? Sleep early and don't wait for me."

"Okay." Jisung said. "Take care. I love you."

Daniel smiled. "Me too." Jisung ended the call first and Daniel doubts if he'll sleep early.

"Done?" his manager asked him. He nods and the latter told him that the director was looking for him.

They discussed some few changes on his role before they let Daniel off to review his script.

 

 

  
Daniel and Seongwu never revealed on the interview that they are dating. But there are a lot of hints when you read the whole article twice. Like when they asked who are their inspiration when they auditioned for their respective roles on the movie. Daniel said it was the person who liked the book greatly and talked and cried about it for days. While Seongwu said he read the book himself because it was recommended by someone.

No. They are not even trying to hide it. Aside from the fact that they confirmed they aren't going out in real life. They're obviously dropping hints that they have their respective partners.

That's what Jisung is worrying about. Daniel and Seongwu were just starting their careers and he's scared if this will affect their work greatly. They must have talked about it with their company, like what Daniel said, but Jisung wanted to hear it personally from his lover. That way, no matter what he hear and watch from other sources won't matter anymore.

He didn't know how many turns he had while he's lying on their bed. Jisung is tired from thinking but that tiredness won't put him to sleep. He tried watching a movie, drank warm milk, stare at the wall, on the ceiling but Jisung still can't fall asleep.

"You're worrying about nothing, Jisung." he whispered to himself remembering what Daniel said earlier.

He tried closing his eyes for a bit and he woke up with someone kissing his cheek. Jisung opened his eyes and saw Daniel beside him. "You haven't slept at all." the younger man whispered.

Jisung unconsciously snuggled up to his chest. He can probably sleep well now that Daniel is home. "You've worked hard." he whispered before drifting to sleep.

Jisung woke up first and tried his hardest not to wake up Daniel beside him. He slowly took off his lover's arm over his chest before he sneaked off their bed. He took a shower before making their breakfast.

While he's waiting for the soup to boil down, Daniel woke up. Jisung can hear his heavy footsteps from their bedroom before he saw his lover walks out from their room with his hair pointing at every direction.

"Did you sleep well?" Jisung asked as he welcomed Daniel with a big hug. The younger hugged him back, burrowed his face on the crook of Jisung's neck and hummed as a reply. "I made some stew. I'm just waiting for it to boil down."

Daniel pulled back from their hug and looked at Jisung with his knotted brows. "What?" Jisung asked.

"You showered already? How about me?"

Jisung chuckled and pecks his lips. "I have work today so I can't join you. Maybe on your next rest day." Daniel looked at him dumbfounded. "Yes, and that would be two weeks from now." Daniel groaned and just hug Jisung before he decided to wash up by himself.

He was done cooking when Daniel finished. They both started eating, Jisung waited for him to take two to three spoonfuls of their breakfast before he opened his mouth. "Care to tell me about that interview?"

Daniel choked on his kimchi stew and coughs loudly on his food. He wipes his mouth with tissues Jisung gave him and put down his chopsticks.

 

 

"We're not breaking off what we started. We would still do videos together and stuff. We just drew a line so everyone won't expect too much about us." Seongwu explained to Minhyun calmly. He was too occupied about some things that he didn't have a chance to discuss it it Minhyun. "He's going out with Jisung hyung. I'm going out with you. We just want to be honest with the people who supported us until today."

Minhyun looked at him worried. "What would you do now?"

Seongwu knots his forehead. "Go to auditions, attend my shoots." He reached out Minhyun's hand. "I'm an actor. Minhyunie, stop worrying about this. Our company is prepared about this because it's not a secret to them that Daniel and I aren't a real couple."

Minhyun pouts. "You should've at least told me about this. I almost pulled a wrong tooth when I heard my patients talked about that earlier."

Seongwu chuckled as pulled Minhyun's hand to his lips kissing it lightly. "Sorry."

"I'm serious."

"I was just busy. I forgot."

"You should have told me when we have time together." Minhyun nags.

Seongwu looks straight to Minhyun's eyes and raised a brow at him. "Like in the middle of sex?" he asked and Minhyun bursted out laughing then nods. "You'll go limp." he added with a smirk.

"Try me." Minhyun dared.

Seongwu hummed, thinking deeply about the tempting offer. "As much as I want to take the offer, I have an endorsement shoot later." he leaned on the table, pouts his lips until it reached Minhyun's lips. "I'll just settle for a kiss."

 

 

"What happened?" Jisung lifts up his head when he heard Woojin and the latter sat on his desk.

"About what?" Jisung asked.

"About boyfriend hyung's interview. Did you talked about it? Is that okay?"

"We did." the younger stared at him waiting for him to say anything more. "And it's fine already." he said arranging the papers on top of his desk.

Woojin gave him a deadpanned look. "I don't really get how much maturity did you achieved, hyung. I can tell you're already at god-tier level."

Jisung chuckled before tapping Woojin's legs off from his desk. "I'm not. You just need to open your mind and think of all the consquences of every decisions you made." he said. "Not that I'm mature enough with a lot of things happening all at once but I should trust and respect his decisions."

Woojin nods and puts his arms over Jisung's shoulders. "So where's boyfriend hyung right now?"

Jisung knots his forehead. "He said he have a shoot today." he answered. "Why?"

Woojin smiled. "It's nothing." he said before dragging Jisung to their class.

The day went smoothly and Jisung said goodbye to the last toddler from his class when he received a call from Daniel.

"Hyung, I forgot to tell you something this morning." he started.

Jisung knotted his forehead ready to get a heart attack. There must have something happened with his work.

"The truth is..."

"Stop that, Kang Daniel. I'm getting nervous."

Daniel chuckled from the other line. "You don't have to be nervous. Are you still at school?"

Jisung sighed. How can he change the subject when his heart is pounding like crazy? "What are you gonna tell me, Daniel?" he asked impatiently.

Daniel chuckled, took a deep breath before talking fast. "The director changed my role to second lead."

Jisung's eyes grew big in surprised. Jihoon mouthed what while Woojin knots his forehead to the both of them. "Really?" He felt ecstatic. "Really?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

He bit his lower lip hard preventing himself to scream in happiness. "What should we do?" he asked in excitement. "Should we celebrate? We should eat out when you're free—"

"I'm picking you up." the line went silent for a few seconds.

"Daniel?"

"Jisung-ah, your real boyfriend is here." a grinning head teacher told him and next to her is Daniel who's holding his phone to his ear. He's wearing a white shirt, black cap and specs.

Jisung comically drops his jaw upon seeing him and the head teacher just laughed at him before she excused herself. "Yah! Why are you here?" he asked his lover with a slap on his chest before welcoming him with a hug.

"I said I'll pick you up." Daniel said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Jisung cups Daniel's cheeks, holding himself back to pepper his lips with kisses, he just settled on piching his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why? What happened?" Jihoon asked.

Jisung almost forgot the two are still in the room. He grinned at them and hooks his arm to Daniel. "That's a secret for now."

"Hyung, better go now. You have to spend your time with this celebrity hyung right here wisely." Woojin said pushing them to the door.

They both went to a grocery store near their apartment and decided to buy hot pot ingredients and celebrate at home instead.

"Should we invite Seongwu and Minhyun over?" Jisung asked Daniel while they were waiting for their meat.

Daniel pouts and whines loudly. "We'll invite them next time."

Jisung nods. "Okay, fine."

They went home immediately after buying a lot of stuff. Mostly their monthly groceries. They we're walking on the parking lot, bags of groceries on their hands, when a group of girls approached them. There were like, five or six girls who greeted Daniel. They said they're a fan of his and Daniel kindly greeted them back. He shook their hands while Jisung waited for him to finish chatting with them.

"Uhm... Nice to meet you but my friend is waiting for me." Daniel said gesturing at Jisung who was carrying a lot of stuff. The girls apologized and bid their goodbyes. "Yeah. Thanks for supporting Seongwu hyung and I. Bye. Take care on your way back." Daniel said bowing endlessly to the girls.

"Eeey, so popular." Jisung teased him.

Daniel didn't heard him because he was busy looking around the parking lot. "Where's the security anyway?"

Jisung shrugged. "Maybe taking a break. It's almost dinner. Why?"

Daniel smiled at him and took a bag from his hand. "It's nothing."

 

 

  
Daniel has been shooting day and night for the past week that Jisung only see his lover sleep when he's at home. Their press conference is near so the production were really working hard to have great results.

He left Daniel this morning sleeping and woke him up to say goodbye because the last time he didn't bother waking him, the younger got really pouty that his manager have to call Jisung personally to ask if anything happened between them.

"Hey, you two." Jisung called the two Parks. "I'm going home first, okay?"

"Oh," Woojin replied nonchalantly while he's busy on cutting paper petals.

"Be careful on you way back, hyung." Jihoon said. "Are you taking the train?"

"Subway." he replied while messaging Daniel he's about to go home. Jisung knows he won't receive a reply but it's better for him to know that's he's on his way.

Jisung was gone for almost ten minutes when Woojin decided to stretch his back from slouching and saw the older's scarf hanging on his chair.

He clicked his tongue grabbing Jihoon's attention away from what they are doing. "Look at that hyung. His age is making him forgetful." he grabs the scarf from the chair.

Jihoon stretched out his legs before standing from his seat. "Let's take a break for a bit and bring it to him. He probably hasn't reach the station yet. Then we can buy food on our way back."

They asked for permission first before heading out and they were both running to the station to get to Jisung faster because they we're only allowed to have twenty minutes break.

They reached the station, Jihoon almost passing out, saw Jisung from afar talking to a girl. He was smiling and nodding but his face looks uncomfortable. Before they got near the older, he saw them bid goodbye to the girl and walked to the stairs on the platform when both Jihoon and Woojin were suprised on what happened next.

It felt like the time stopped and all Woojin can do is to scream for Jisung's name before running over to him. He can hear every nerve of his brain curse out loud as he ran towards where the older is. Jihoon is running behind him as well with a grim expression on his face.

The girl pushed Jisung down the stairs. Even before older tried reaching out the metal railings, everything happened very fast and he immediately fell down at the bottom of the stairs. They can only hear gasps and screams from the people around them. Woojin frantically jumped to the stairs just to assist Jisung who fell down badly.

His brows are scrunched and look like he's in pain. He was grabbing his left arm as he lie down. "Jisung hyung!"

Jisung tried opening his eyes and saw Woojin's face. The younger looks nervous. His mind is still in shock that he blinked his eyes many times before he tried to speak. "You can't tell him, okay?" was the only thing he managed to say before he lost consciousness.

Woojin panics, didn't try to move Jisung from the spot but checks his pulse instead. He's still there. He frantically called out Jihoon. The latter was standing at the top of the staircase, grabbing the girl's arm with phone on his other hand.

"Hyung passed out!"

"Yah, if anything happens to our hyung, I'm telling you, you're not getting away from this easily." Jihoon firmly said to the girl who lost her will to escape from him.

Medics came after a while and police officers who are stationed near the area. Jihoon went to the police with the girl while Woojin took Jisung to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this ch got tooooo little o/h 😭


End file.
